El pájaro enjaulado
by natsumi19
Summary: Natsumi es una chica del mundo corriente, pero que desgraciadamente sufre un accidente con el coche con su familia. Por ello, se queda a dormir en un bosque hasta que, al despertarse se encuentra un extraña sorpresa que le marcará. Zoro x Oc ; Sanji x Oc /Aviso: he arreglado los capítulos 1, 2, 3 y 4. Pronto arreglaré los demás.. DISFRÚTENLA
1. Introducción: pensamientos en la pesadil

_Dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación. Estas palabras son las únicas que surcan mi mente, mientras, tirada en medio de la carretera empiezo a abrir los ojos después de tan aterrador momento en el que un coche, surgido inesperadamente de otro camino, chocó con el nuestro. El "nuestro", cierto... yo venía con familia. Me levanto dolorida y salgo corriendo hacia el coche incendiado para intentar ayudar a alguien de mi familia... cualquiera. Pero toda esperanza de salvar a alguien se esfuma cuando ambos coches explotan haciendo que, a la vez que yo salga volando hacia donde había empezado todo mi sufrimiento, al abrir los ojos._

_Miro expectante como todo mi mundo desvanece poco a poco, como el coche incendiado en las llamaradas me demuestra que la vida de mi familia ya no está presente. No puedo seguir viendo esta escena y lo único que hago es, en lo que primero pienso, salir corriendo, huir de todo, de todos mis miedos y temores de quedarme sola en el mundo como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Sigo corriendo y corriendo, hasta que un cristal, que al parecer llegó por la explosión, se incrusta en la planta de mi pie desnudo, y hace que me dé debruces con el frío suelo de la noche, en una tierra abandonada., en medio de aquel bosque._

_Decido quedarme a un lado de un árbol. Esperando despertar de mi pesadilla, pero al ver que no despierto, toda la realidad se me cae encima y solamente lloro. Lloro, en toda mi vida siempre he estado llorando como una niña pequeña a todos sus temores._

_De repente el sonido de un pájaro me saca de mis llantos y solamente dos palabras se hacen presentes en mi mente: "pájaro enjaulado". Esas palabras siempre me rondaron en mi mente, desde que, mi madre me dijo una vez, que yo era como un pájaro enjaulado, siempre intentando deshacerse de su jaula hasta que, al conseguirlo, salir volando hacia el eterno cielo. Río, ya que mis lágrimas se agotan y necesito desagoarme de alguna forma._

_Pienso en mi pasado, cuando era pequeña, mis sueños..._

_Como si nada, me llega a la mente el anime que solía ver de pequeña: One Piece. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa extraña necesidad de repente de querer ir a ese mundo de sueños y fantasías? Es extraño, pero siempre me habría gustado haber estado allí y poder estar con aquella tripulación que tantas sonrisas me sacaron cuando era pequeña, y que gracias a ellos, mi sueño siempre fue el de ser pirata y poder ser libre como el "pájaro" que decía mi madre que era. Una lástima haber nacido en este frío y sucio mundo, en el que el dinero y la codicia es la fuente de que este mundo se mueva, y no los sueños como en mi querido mundo de One Piece._

_La sangre sigue correindo de mi pie, haciendo empezar a peder la consciencia, además que me he adentrado mucho a este frío bosque, el cual he ido a parar en un impulso mío. Al final, mi mente deja de funcionar con mi único pensamiento del mundo de One Piece, y viendo la belleza de ese pájaro que antes había cantado, ese "pájaro enjaulado"._


	2. Primeros encuentros en la aventura

_Abro los ojos, encontrándome con un paisaje exótico, parece una ¿jungla? ¿Cómo es posible? creía que había corrido esa noche a un bosque, no una jungla. Intento levantarme, pero el dolor de mi pie hace que me vuelva a sentar y que todos los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla vuelvan a mi mente. Silencio. No oigo nada, solo animales salvajes, que seguramente estén acechándome para poder servirme en la comida. Vuelvo a intentar levantarme. Y aún en mi situación, intento encontrar la carretera de aquel accidente o, al menos, alguna señal de vida, que no fuera animal._

_Sigo caminando, hasta que de repente oigo mar. ¿Mar? ¿Qué hace aquí, en medio de la montaña, el mar? Intento correr, aun con mi pie malherido y con la sangre seca, haciendo que me duela más._

_Esquivo varios árboles, y ahí está, el mar. Me acerco y la toco, para de verdad asegurarme que es el mar, y no una ilusión de mi estado casi inconsciente. No, será algún extraño sueño o que me había vuelto loca. Pero el dolor de mi pie, me hace descubrir que no estoy en ningún sueño, entonces solo me quedaba una posibilidad: me había vuelto loca._

_Busco algo con que vendarme mi pierna, aunque no soy médico, intento sanármela. Vuelvo, o intento, al lugar que me desperté y ahí me tumbo otra vez, intentando analizar la situación: estaba en una isla (o eso creía) alejada de la mano de dios, sin nada: ni agua potable, ni comida; y estaba malherida del pie. Solo se me ocurrió una cosa: esos animales tendría su plato preferido, chica loca y herida a la desorientada. Me reí sola de mi propio chiste y deje que el calor me invadiera. Me rendí, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en mi familia y en que hubiera un milagro pronto, antes de que algún animal se fijara en mi apetitosa carne._

No lejos de aquella isla:

Un pequeño barco con una carabela pirata con un sombrero de paja navega tranquilamente, mientras la tripulación de ésta seguían haciendo sus típicas locuras.

-¡Luffy!- Llamó de repente un furioso rubio, haciendo estremecer al muchacho llamado Luffy, que jugaba tranquilamente con un reno y un tirador. -¡¿Te has comido tu toda la comida que había en la bodega?!- Preguntó, aunque más bien, era una pregunta retórica al ver la boca llena de su capitán.

-Nof, que vaf.- Dijo Luffy con la boca llena.

El rubio y cocinero de la tripulación no se lo pensó dos veces e hizo que su capitán, Luffy, lo pagara con una multitud de patadas hacia su cara por parte de su querido cocinero, dejándolo a un lado, al poco tiempo, lleno de moratones.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? Nos hemos quedado sin comida, solo queda la verdura y no creo que con eso podamos seguir navegando tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo Sanji-kun, creo que pronto llegaremos a una isla y…- Explicó una pelirroja que llevaba un mapa en la mano.

-¿¡Una isla!? ¡AVENTURA!- Gritó el capitán, interrumpiendo a la mujer y recibiendo otra patada del rubio.

-¡No interrumpas a Nami-swan!- Dijo terminando la frase con un tono meloso hacia la mujer, para luego proseguir con Luffy.- ¡Además, tú eres el culpable de que estemos en esta situación!

-¿Cómo? ¿De aventura?- Dijo incrédulo Luffy, ladeando mínimamente la cabeza a un lado.

-¡No, merluzo!- Terminó la discusión el rubio, dándole otra patada.

El escándalo que hacían, tanto el capitán con sus preguntas, como el cocinero con su desesperación, hicieron que cierto espadachín peliverde se despertara con un gruñido, en la popa y fuera a ver qué era lo que pasaba ahora para hacerlo levantarse de su siesta rutinaria.

-A ver ¿qué pasa ahora? Que no puede uno ni dormir la siesta.- Dijo adormilado aun el espadachín.

-Anda, pero si tenemos un marimo parlante. Yo creía que ya te habías fusionado o algo con el barco.

Y así empezaron otra vez, las peleas entre ellos, que entre patada y cuchillada, no se habían dado cuenta de que el tirador había avistado tierra.

-¡TIERRA!

-Vaya, no pensaba llegar tan pronto, pero qué le vamos a hacer. ¡Todos a vuestras posiciones! ¡Vamos a desembarcar!- Dijo la pelirroja, para luego volver a su habitación a recoger los nuevos planos e instrumentos que necesitaría para dibujar aquella isla.

Llegaron a la isla, y se percataron a primera vista, que estaba deshabitada, así que, como siempre, la pelirroja dispuso la tripulación en dos equipos: uno iría en busca de comida y otro se encargaría en instalarse en aquella isla.

-Muy bien, ya que esta isla parece haber bestias peligrosas, entonces irán las bestias de nuestra tripulación.- Dijo Nami, parándose de forma dramática delante de las personas encargadas de hacer aquella tarea.- Así que: Zoro, Sanji, Luffy. Vosotros a cazar.

-Pero mi amada Nami-swan, ¿cómo puedes decir que yo sea igual de bestia que estos mendrugos?- Dijo lloriqueando Sanji, por aquella indirecta por parte de la navegante.

-Tienes razón, creo que me he pasado, Sanji-kun, no eres una bestia.

-¡Bien! ¡Nami-swan me quiere!- Dijo Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Al menos sabes cocinar.- Terminó diciendo Nami con una sonrisilla, desaniamando de nuevo al pobre rubio, mientras le decía a los demás tripulantes de la tripulación lo que debían hacer.

Mientras, las supuestas "bestias" y un Sanji deprimido, por el comentario de su amada Nami-swan, se adentraban a la isla en busca de la comida.

Sanji lo tenía difícil con aquellos dos. Luffy no paraba de distraerse y jugar con algún que otro animalito que pasaba por allí, diciéndole, seguidamente, a Sanji que lo cocinara. Y Zoro no paraba de perderse, por ello, debían volver y buscarlo, haciendo más largo el camino en busca de comida.

Hasta que en otro de las desorientaciones del espadachín, hicieron que se encontraran con alguien muy especial...

-¡Marimo idiota! ¿¡Cómo demonios se puede perder en cuanto me doy la vuelta?!- Dijo Sanji enfadado, mientras, otra vez, debían volver a por su nakama perdido.

Mientras Zoro seguía dando vueltas.

-Otra vez se ha perdido ese cejas de sushi, mira que perderse siempre. Menos mal que…

Paró de hablar, al percatarse de que había una especie de bulto, lleno de suciedad, en medio de donde paseaba. Ese tamaño era por lo menos de una persona, pero esa isla estaba deshabitada, así que seguramente sería un animal durmiendo.

_-Es mi día de suerte, no solo puedo echarle en cara al cejas de sushi de que se haya perdido varias veces, sino que además seré el primero en llevar algo a la cena y reírme en su cara._- Pensó el espadachín, a la vez que empezaba a desenvainar una de sus tan queridas espadas para dar caza a ese animal, que parecía dormido.

De repente ese bulto se movió al percibir que había alguien allí. Despertándose, para poder ver mejor al animal que ya había decidido su destino.

-Pero qué demonios…- Solo dijo esas pequeñas palabras en un susurro el espadachín al percatarse de que aquel extraño bulto, ra en realidad una chica. Casi mataba a esa chica, la cual solo se le quedo mirando atemorizada y algo ¿sorprendida?

- No, no puede ser.- Dijo tan solo la chica que se le quedó mirando al espadachín. – _No puede ser, es él, es Zoro Roronoa. Ahora sí que estoy loca. Incluso parece más alto a lo que me lo imaginaba, y eso que creía que era bien alto, parece un gigante. Pero espera, no es que sea un gigante, es que estoy tumbada, con razón creía que era demasiado alto. Idiota. Pero, espera otro momento, ¿por qué parece que va a matarme? ¿Y por qué se ha quedado parado? Me va a matar..._

La chica seguía mirándole, con temor, lo que le extraño a Zoro, no tenía por qué temerle a él. Miró hacia donde, sobretodo, miraba la chica con temor, encontrándose con su katana desenfundada, haciendo que pareciese que la iba a matar. Enrojeció por su propio fallo y por haberse quedado mirándole a la muchacha en verde haber envainado de nuevo su katana. Mientras que ella, en su interior rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que la salvaran.

-Umm, perdón, creía que eras un animal o algo así.- Explicó un ¿sonrojado? Zoro a la chica.- _Mierda, ¿pero qué tipo de explicación es esa? ¿Y por qué me he quedado mirándola? ¡Casi la mato, por dios!_

_-Uff… ¡Sí, sigo viva! Gracias a Dios, a Alá, a los dioses griegos y a los demás dioses que me he inventado. ¡Gracias a todos! Espera, me ha hablado ¿no? Pues háblale tu también, que de paso tenemos la suerte que habla nuestro idioma. ¡Y deja de hablar contigo misma, que estás loca, pero aún no has perdido el juicio!-_Seguía pensando ella sola, hasta que se decidió a hablar.- Umm, bueno, no importa, como no me has matado, tampoco es para tanto- _¿qué tipo de respuesta mala es esa? ¡Dile "hola" al menos! _Se reñía a sí misma por haberse quedado sin palabras.

Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero su pie volvió a fallar y ella volvía a ver que besaba, otra vez, el suelo. Pero el impacto no llegó, y se giró en busca de aquello que la había salvado de volver al frío suelo. ¡Era Zoro! Que le había sostenido por la cintura, al ver que casi se cae.

-_¡Ay, dios! ¿Pero qué hace? Vale, tranquila, respira hondo y no le mires a los ojos, no lo mires a los ojos. Dios, son de un negro precioso ¿¡Pero qué te había dicho!?-_Pensó la chica mientras apartaba la mirada del peliverde e intentaba zafarse del sutil agarre. – G-Gracias, es que tengo un pie herido, lo siento.

La chica, se apartó de él y volvía a sentarse en el suelo.

-Bueno, emm… Soy Zoro Roronoa.- Se presentó el espadachín después de un rato.

-Lo…- calló de repente la chica.-_Espera, será mejor que no le diga nada de que ya lo conocía y todo eso, no quiero que me tome por loca o algo. Además podría afectar en el manga o algo parecido._

-Perdona. ¿Cómo te llamabas?- Preguntó el peliverde por el repentino acto de la chica.

-Ehh… Natsumi Takanashi.- Se presentó ella con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer de nuevo al espadachín.

- Bueno. ¿Y qué…?

-¡Tú, maldito marimo, cómo te atreves otra vez a…!- Un enojado Sanji salió de repente de los arbustos, pero que paró en seco al ver con quién hablaba el espadachín.

Sanji no se lo podía creer, había una chica delante de él de un cabello castaño precioso que le llegaba casi a la cintura y unos ojos de un color pardo, que creyó perderse en ellos. Se fijó en lo que llevaba: un vestido negro de verano y una sudadera de color verde, pero iba descalza y se podía ver la herida en el pie izquierdo.

-_P-Pero, ¿qué hace aquí esta dama? Parece asustada y ¡herida! Tengo que hacer algo, dile lo que sea, como a Nami-swan, pero no, ella no parece ser como cualquier otra mujer. Es más preciosa que cualquier otra mujer que haya visto. Mierda, siento como mi cara se enrojece. ¡Haz algo!-_Pensaba Sanji, mirando a la chica y haciendo enrojecer a ella también.

-_¡No sabía que también él estaba aquí! Dios, ¿por qué me mira tanto? ¡Di algo!-_Pensaba la chica. Sanji no dejaba de mirarla y eso le ponía nerviosa.

-Tú, cejas de sushi, deja de mirarla tanto y di algo.- Dijo repentinamente Zoro al percatarse que Sanji no decía nada aún.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro… soy Sanji, mi preciosa damisela.- Dijo el rubio a la vez que se acercaba y se agachaba a la altura de la chica para besarle la mano. A lo que ella, se sonrojo por esa repentina cercanía del chico.- ¿Y tú?

-_¿Preciosa? P-Pero qué dice. Yo no soy preciosa, ni mucho menos. Sabía que Sanji era así de caballeroso, pero nunca creí que sería así también conmigo._- Soy Natsumi Takanashi.- Dijo repitiendo la misma sonrisa que cuando se presentó al espadachín.

-Natsu-chwan, no sabía que hubiera una persona como tú en esta isla deshabitada.- Dijo Sanji, con su típica pose de caballero delante de ella, para luego girarse bruscamente hacia el espadachín.- ¡¿Y tú por qué no has dicho nada?! Podrías haberla ayudado y preguntado qué le había pasado.

-Iba a ayudarla, pero tú y tu estupidez habéis aparecido para interrumpirnos.- Respondió en el mismo tono el espadachín.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el marimo parlante que se había perdido ¡otra vez!

-¡Pues mira por donde, gracias a mi supuesta "pérdida" he encontrado a Natsumi aquí!- Dijo señalando a la chica, que incrédula, miraba impactante la pelea de ambos hombres.

-¡Qué has encontrado, antes ella te encuentra a ti, melón!

Y empezaron a discutir, como en muchas de sus peleas épicas. Ella, mientras discutían, les miraba divertida. Nunca pensó que vería una de aquellas peleas en directa de ambos chicos.

Mientras ambos chicos seguían discutiendo, apartados mínimamente de la chica, de repente salió volando algo de entre los arbustos gritando como loco hacia ellos.

-¡CHICOS! ¿¡HABEIS ENCONTRADO ALGO!?

Natsumi ya no podía creer lo que veía, acababa de aparecer el querido capitán de los sombrero de paja, volando hacía ellos, mientras los estrujaba con sus brazos de goma en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Luffy!- Gritaron los anteriormente nombrados, para que dejara de hacer presión con sus brazos.

-Shi shi shi.- Reía el joven pirata mientras dejaba libres a sus compañeros. Y por primera vez, se daba cuenta de la presencia de Natsumi.

-¡Anda! ¿Quién eres? ¿Comida?- Babeo Luffy, mientras hacía ademán de intentar tragarse a la muchacha, pero fue detenido por una patada y una katana.

-¿¡Pero tú eres tonto!?- Gritaron a la vez que lo volvían a golpear.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que Natsu-chwan sea comida!?- Grito Sanji.

-No sé, tengo hambre.- Dijo lloriqueando y siendo detenido por el sonido de un estómago hambriento, que raramente, no era de nuestro querido capitán.

-_Mierda, el hablar de comida, me ha recordado que llevo medio día sin probar bocado._- Pensó sonrojada la chica, mientras los demás chicos la miraban con cara de comprender.

-Tranquila, hermosa dama, yo te prepararé el mejor plato que hayas probado.- Dijo Sanji, para luego acercarse a la chica y arrodillarse de nuevo ante ella.

-Cierto, llevémosla ante Chopper, seguramente podrá curarla.- Dijo Zoro con un tono preocupado, recordando el pequeño accidente que había sucedido anteriormente por ese pie lastimado.

-¡Mira! Pero si el marimo usa la cabeza.- Rió el joven cocinero, haciendo que el espadachín gruñera en símbolo de volver a la pelea anterior.

-¡Vale, pero yo la llevo! Shi shi shi.- Rió el capitán, mientras se acercaba a ella y la llevaba en brazos, haciendo enfurecer a sus nakamas que iban delante de él.- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamabas? Ya que creo que "Comida" no es un buen nombre shi shi shi.- Preguntó el Sombrero de Paja mientras caminaba llevando a la chica.

-Natsumi Takanashi.- Suspiró la chica, ya que esa había sido la tercera vez ese día en presentarse y no podría contar las que le quedaban por hacerlo en aquel día.


	3. Nueva nakama a bordo

_Seguíamos caminando. Bueno, yo en realidad era llevada en brazos por el capitán, que no paraba de sonreír y preguntarme cosas acerca de comida o cosas parecidas. Delante de nosotros Sanji y Zoro nos guiaban. Bueno, en realidad Sanji nos guiaba, mientras Zoro solía desviarse de nuestro destino y Sanji tenía que ir a buscarlo, con una sonrisa de disculpa que solía dedicarme._

_Mi pierna me seguía doliendo. Pero estar junto a ellos, era como una calidez ayudándome a olvidar mi problema con el pie. Esa sensación la había necesitado anoche, mucho. Nunca pensé que aquellos chicos fueran tan divertidos y cálidos. Solo espero seguir junto a ellos en este mundo._

_En el camino, me preguntaba qué me pasaría ahora y otros muchos de cómo habría llagado a aquel mundo, en el que era nueva, como si acabara de nacer._

_Seguía creyendo que estaba en un hermoso sueño, en el que esperaba no despertar nunca y encontrarme con la terrible realidad de aquel accidente del que fuí espectadora. Ese recuerdo me cayó como una jarra de agua fría. Aun recordaba aquel olor a gasolina, fuego y, sobretodo, muerte._

_No puede reprimir unas lágrimas, de las que Luffy se dio cuenta y paró repentinamente. Girándose de repente hacia mí con una mirada seria._

-Oye Natsumi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te duele mucho el pie?- Preguntó el muchacho con una mirada triste y una voz de lo más triste, comparada con el carácter de aquel chico energético.

Natsumi podía sentir como el ambiente se volvía tenso. Haciendo incluso que los dos chicos que iban delante, se volvieran hacia su capitán con cara preocupada.

-No, no es eso.- Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, intentando que esa momento tenso pasara lo más deprisa posible.- Es solo una tontería, me acordé de una cosa, solo eso.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que los chicos se mostraran más preocupados que antes, consiguiendo que la marcha se parara. Ellos no querían ver a su nueva amiga de ese modo, tan triste.

-Pero si es una tontería ¿por qué lloras por eso?- Volvía a hablar Luffy con una voz todavía más seria que la anterior.

Ella se quedó muda, nunca pensó que Luffy podía ser tan observador por eso. Bajo la mirada, no quería, ni tenía las suficientes fuerzas de contarles toda esa pesadilla a esos chicos. Pero, por otro lado, quería confiar en ellos, sentía que ellos no eran como todos aquellos amigos, que la traicionaron tantas veces en el pasado por cosas tan materiales, como el dinero. Pero no debía, una vez se prometió que no volvería a caer en esa trampa llamada "amistad". No volvería, no quería, no deseaba y, sobretodo, no podría otra vez volver a sentir aquella sensación de traición y soledad que sufrió años atrás.

-Es que es una larga historia y seguramente vuestros nakamas os estén esperando, no quiero ser una carga.- Contó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería ser otra vez la débil de un grupo, la que siempre se hacía lo que quisiera con ella.

Esperando que Luffy y los chicos volvieran a la marcha anterior para volver junto a la tripulación, los chicos se sentaron y Luffy apoyó con cuidado a Natsumi en un árbol, mientras volvía donde los chicos y se sentaba en el medio de ambos. Todos se quedaron mirando a Natsumi esperando. Mientras ella los miraba con cara de no entender, qué esperaban. Hasta que Luffy habló con un sonrisa en los labios, su sonrisa que ya lo caracterizaba por su forma risueña.

-Pues si es una historia tan larga, tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad chicos?

Ambos hombres, a sus costados asintieron, como si de la cosa más obvia se tratara. Sanji sacó su característico cigarro, y Zoro se sacó sus katanas de su faja verde y las apoyó en su hombro.

-P-Pero no es el momento, además no quiero entrometeros en problemas absurdos.- Dijo ella, nerviosa, esos problemas eran suyos y no quería que los chicos la vieran como una débil.

-Ningún problema es absurdo, si afectan en ese grado a uno de mis nakamas.

Otra vez habló Luffy en su tono serio, mientras movía sutilmente su característico sombrero hacia abajo, cubriéndole los ojos. Tanto Zoro como Sanji no dijeron nada, solo hicieron una sonrisa de lado al escuchar aquellas palabras de su capitán.

Por otra parte, Natsumi enmudeció, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Luffy acababa de insinuar que era su nakama? No, no lo había insinuado, lo había afirmado. La chica no sabía qué decir, tan de repente la había tomado cómo su nakama, sin ni siquiera conocerla.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme "nakama" sin ni siquiera conocerme?- Preguntó la chica, empezando sin querer a llorar, para ella, esa palabra la llenaba de alegría, sobretodo, de la persona que siempre había soñado que lo diría. Nadie en su vida la había llamado por esa simple palabra, que poco a poco, hacía que se sintiera protegida.

-Shi shi shi no necesito conocerte para saber que eres buena persona.- Otra vez volvía a ser el mismo Luffy. _Además siento cómo si no fueras una persona normal... Y todo el mundo sabe que me encanta tener nakamas anormales._ Pensaba riéndo, mientrás segía observando a la chica.

Ese chico, le había llenado de alegría con solo una palabra y eso la llenaba de confianza y felicidad.

-Está bien.- Terminó diciendo ella, llorando de alegría, mientras se aparataba de los ojos aquellas lágrimas que nunca olvidaría.

Empezó a relatar su pesadilla, la que la había llevado hasta aquella isla, de la que nunca se olvidaría. Mientras la contaba, no pudo, otra vez, reprimir las lágrimas que anteriormente ella había pensado que se habían agotado.

Les contó lo de que era de otro mundo, pero sin mencionar que ya los había visto en una serie. También les habló del accidente, de cómo huyo ante el miedo, de cómo se sintió en aquel bosque y cómo se despertó en aquella isla.

Mientras lo contaba, los chicos la miraban serios. Ninguno de ellos se habría imaginado que fuera de otro mundo y menos que hubiera sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando terminó. En parte se sintió liberada, lo había agradecido haberlo contado. Pero por otra parte, había recordado otra vez aquella pesadilla. Empezó a llorar, se sentía inútil al lado de aquellos hombres que la miraban con tristeza.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, varios brazos la rodearon, acogiéndola y protegiéndola de todo el dolor que se había acumulado en su corazón. Por aquella culpa que se había autoimpuesto, por no haber podido salvar a su familia. Natsumi levantó la vista, los chicos la abrazaban con todo el amor que nunca habría pensado recibir, de una protección que nunca pensó que existiera y de la calidez que solamente creía que existía en el cielo.

Ambos chicos la abrazaban sonriendo cálidamente. Incluso Zoro se había unido a aquella especie de pacto que acordaría el ingreso de Natsumi a la banda. Sanji la abrazaba también con todo el amor que se podía esperar de un caballero como él, pero no derramó sangre ni nada parecido, como cuando sentía cualquier contacto físico con otra mujer, solamente sintió como Natsumi agradecía aquel abrazo, que al parecer, siempre había esperado. Luffy, por otra parte, nunca pensó que una persona se pusiera tan feliz con un abrazo, pero sabía que siempre una persona necesita apoyo, como había aprendido en el viaje con sus nakamas.

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Natsumi sintió que toda la alegría le volvía de golpe, como cuando conoció a los chicos. Incluso su humor había mejorado.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos separemos. Sino sí que pareceré comida en forma de sándwich.- Río chistosa la chica aun llena de lágrimas. Y aun que ellos no lo sabían, habían conseguido con un simple abrazo, regresar a la antigua Natsumi, risueña y soñadora, como cuando era niña.

Todos los chicos rieron ante el comentario de su nueva nakama y se separaron, dejando ver a la chica sonriendo felizmente, aun con las últimas pequeñas lágrimas que había soltado. Notaron como su pequeña ayuda, había ayudado a la chica hasta el punto de poder ver como reía risueña.

-¡Cierto, eso me recordó algo!- Grito el Luffy de siempre. Todos los presentes le miraron extrañados, por el repentino comentario de su capitán, aun que un rubio ya se imaginaba lo que vendría.- ¡SANJI! ¡COMIDA!

-Pero serás merluzo, primero tendremos que regresar al barco.- Contesto simplemente el cocinero, que retomaba el camino de vuelta hacia el barco.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Venga Natsumi! ¡Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al barco!- Gritó el chico, mientras cogía otra vez la chica y salía disparado con ella en brazos, adelantando incluso a Sanji.

-¡Pero serás bestia! ¡Ten cuidado con Natsu-chwan!- Gritó el cocinero, para así sacar otro cigarrillo y tirar el otro al suelo.

-¿Lo has sentido, verdad?- Preguntó inesperadamente el espadachín, acercándose a él.

-Sí, Natsu-chan ha sufrido bastante en su vida. Tanto que ha agradecido el abrazo y las palabras de Luffy con toda su alma.- Respondió Sanji, sabiendo a lo que preguntaba el espadachín.

-Me pregunto, qué es lo que le habrán hecho en su mundo para que sufra de esa manera. Como si siempre hubiera estado sola y hubiera esperado a que alguien de verdad la ayudase.

-No lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que vuelva a sufrir de esa manera.

-Ni yo.

Y como si nada, ambos chicos empezaron a andar, dejando zanjado el tema.

Mientras Luffy ya había llegado al simulado campamento que solían hacer cuando estaban en una isla deshabitada.

-¡Hola!- Saludó alegremente a su tripulación, que ya había encendido un fuego.

-Luffy, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero llevas a una persona en los brazos.- Dijo tranquilamente Usopp, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- ¿¡Por qué llevas a una persona en los brazos!?

-¿Umh?- El chico puso cara de no saber, hasta que bajo la mirada encontrándose con Natsumi que seguía esperando a que la presentaran.- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Ella es Natsumi, y será nuestra nueva nakama.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!?- Gritaron todos los nakamas a la vez, excepto Robin que solo miraba la situación.

Luffy empezó a contar lo que había pasado y cómo habían encontrado a Natsumi herida. Mientras lo contaba, Sanji y Zoro llegaron, y se juntaron con ellos. Después de contar lo sucedido, Chopper atendió a la chica.

-Umm…

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica al ver que el reno inspeccionaba su pie con una mirada seria.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó el reno, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica, sonrió.- Ah, no pasa nada, es que al parecer tienes aun el cristal incrustado en la planta del pie. Seguramente por eso te dolía tanto al intentar andar. Tendremos que hacer algo con este pie.- Comentó el reno después de explicarle la situación a la chica. Y se dirigió hacia un pequeño maletín, donde guardaba sus instrumentos de médico.

Estuvo sacando varias herramientas pequeñas, aun que a Natsumi le parecían aterradoras.

Mientras los demás tripulantes estaban a lo suyo. Sanji se mantenía en asar la carne en una pequeña barbacoa, mirando algunas veces hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba Chopper con Natsumi, y los demás ponían la mesa, excepto Zoro, que Chopper le había pedido que le ayudara para curar a la chica. Lo que había hecho que se asustara todavía más la chica.

Después de un buen rato sacando cosas, Chopper al final sacó una sierran del pequeño maletín. Natsumi creyó que era una broma, pero entonces vio cómo Chopper cogía con toda la confianza del mundo la herramienta y dejaba de buscar cosas. Dándose la vuelta para ponerse a curar a la chica encontrándose con nadie.

-Pero, ¿dónde está?- Preguntaron a la vez el espadachín y el reno, hasta que vieron como una desesperada Natsumi se arrastraba por el suelo intentando huir de ellos.

-Natsumi pero ¿qué haces?- Preguntó el espadachín acercándose a la muchacha, que ya había llegado a la mesa, siendo observada por todos los presentes.

-La verdad, es que no me apetece perder un pie, así que hagamos como si ese cristal ya formara parte de mi ¿vale?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que se había sentado a la mesa.

-¿Perder un pie?- Preguntó Chopper.

-¿Es que no me lo vas a amputar?- Cuestionó la chica curiosa señalando la sierra. El reno rió ante el comentario de su nueva nakama, le empezaba a caer bien esa chica.

-Pues claro que no, solo te voy a sacar el cristal y luego te lo coseré la herida.

-Entonces… ¿por qué has sacado esa sierra?- Preguntó la chica atemorizada aún.

-¿Umh? ¡Ah, esto! Es solo una herramienta que Usopp guardó en mi maletín y se lo iba a devolver.- Explicó tranquilamente el reno.

-¡Pues vaya momento tan crítico en el que has decidido devolvérselo!- Gritó la chica al reno, riendo y llorando de forma cómica, haciendo reír a toda la tripulación.

-Venga, te quitaré el cristal y te coseré la herida antes de que empeore. Pero te aviso de que es posible que te duela unos días.- Dijo el reno, después de reírse, llevando en su forma semi-humana, otra vez, a la chica al lugar donde le iba a quitar el cristal acompañado de Zoro.

Después de quitarle el cristal, el reno hizo lo que había dicho y le cosió la herida, dándole también unos calmantes por si le empezaba a doler. Después empezaron a cenar tranquilamente.

Todo iba normal, hasta que Natsumi empezó otra vez a llorar.

-¿Umh? ¿Qué te pasa Natsu-chwan?- Preguntó el rubio al verla llorar mientras se comía su plato.

-Que esta comida…- Dijo susurrando la chica, dándole miedo al rubio, creyendo que no le gustaba su comida.

-¿Q-Qué le pasa a la comida?

-¡ESTA RIQUÍSIMA! ¡Muchas gracias Sanji!- Gritó la chica tirándose encima del cocinero, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que le rubio se sonrojase y Zoro gruñera molesto.

-Jajaja, mira por donde Sanji-kun, al final se ha hecho realidad tu sueño. Ya tienes a una admiradora.- Rió la pelirroja por el sonrojo del chico.

El rubio no contesto, solo se tapaba con el flequillo sus ojos.

Al final terminaron de cenar. Y subieron al Merry para pasar la noche.

-¿Y dónde va a dormir la nueva?- Preguntó la pelirroja repentinamente.

-Es verdad, pero creo que podremos hacerle un hueco en nuestro dormitorio.- Solucionó Robin mientras leía tranquilamente el libro que llevaba.

Al final, todos se fueron a dormir y se hizo la solución de Robin, en la que improvisaron una cama con un colchón viejo y un par de mantas.

Natsumi esa noche no podía dormir, no porque no se sintiera a gusto con su nueva "familia", sino que ese día, uno de sus mayores sueño de cuando era pequeña se había hecho realidad y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía, comparado con la anterior noche. Durmiéndose al final con la idea en la cabeza de las aventuras que pasaría con aquella tripulación.

Por otro lado Sanji no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que le había dado tímidamente en la mejilla aquella mujer, había sentido toda la calidez que nunca había sentido en una persona.

_-Natsu-chan, te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño. No quiero que pierdas esa calidez tuya, nunca._- Y con ese pensamiento, nuestro querido rubio durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.


	4. ¿Pájarosan?

_Los rayos del sol traspasaron la pequeña ventana de la habitación, llegando a deslumbrarme su brillo y haciéndome abrir los ojos encontrándome con la alegría de seguir en aquel barco que tan feliz me hacía. Aún no me podía creer que me encontrara allí: en el barco que tantas veces apareció en mis mejores sueños cuando era pequeña._

_Se podría decir que vivía en un hermoso sueño, en el que me acompañaba una tripulación que me quería y me apoyaba solo por ser como tal. Aún me acuerdo de toda esa gente, que se hizo pasar por mis amigos para sacar algo en beneficio propio. Pero aquella fase ya pasó, esta vez, haría lo que pudiera y lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudar a mis nuevos amigos y nakamas. Se lo prometí tanto a Luffy como a Zoro y a Sanji en aquella isla._

_Zoro y Sanji, en verdad me han hecho muy feliz, tengo que ser más buena con ellos, no quiero que me desprecien. Además hay algo en ellos, que en los demás de la tripulación no veo, como si me protegieran, pero no como amigos, sino como algo más… Bueno solo espero que sea algo bueno. Mientras que Luffy me recuerda al hermano que nunca tuve, solo tuve una hermana mayor que perdí aquella noche._

_Y estoy, además, decidida a proteger a esta banda, si es necesario con mi vida. Pero para poder hacer eso, primero necesito ser fuerte. Bueno, eso ya lo pensaré sobre la marcha. En la próxima isla que desembarquemos, les pediré que me den tiempo para que pueda, por lo menos, hacerme un poco fuerte. Buscaré algún arma e intentaré conseguir que alguien verdaderamente fuerte me enseñe a luchar._

_Ya sé que podría pedirle eso del arma a Ussop, y lo de aprender a luchar a Zoro o a Sanji. Pero quiero conseguirlo por mí misma, y demostraré que no soy alguien que se necesite proteger siempre._

Y con esa idea en mente, Natsumi se levantó de su improvisada cama y decidió ir a desayunar la riquísima comida de Sanji.

Se fijó que solo tenía de ropa lo que llevaba desde el momento que la encontraron. Pero no quería empezar a pedir, y menos a Nami, aunque solo hacía falta verla una vez para darse cuenta de que mucho dinero no llevaba. Además de buscar un nuevos arma, en la próxima isla también tendría que llenar su armario, aun que para ello, tendría que pedir de todas formas dinero a Nami.

Por el camino hacia la cocina, en la que suponía que estaría toda la tripulación comiendo, oyó varios ruidos dentro de ésta, sacándole una sonrisa.

Cuando entró a la cocina, allí estaba, su amada tripulación. Todos la saludaron con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras desayunaban tranquilamente y Sanji aún cocinaba los últimos platos. Se sentó en una silla que había hecho Ussop cuando dormía, o eso fue lo que le dijeron a la muchacha.

-Pues muchas gracias Ussop.- Agradeció la chica al tirador, que solo estaba atento a los movimientos de su capitán.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! De nada.- Dijo tan solo él chico sonriéndole a la muchacha.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que durmieras tanto.- Comentó la pelirroja, que estaba al lado suyo. -Zoro, creo que alguien te supero en pereza.

El espadachín solo soltó un pequeño gruñido y hacía una pequeña sonrisa a la nueva nakama. Pero a Natsumi, ese comentario de su nueva amiga le hico enrojecer.

-N-No es eso, l-lo que pasa es que estaba cansada, solo eso.- Se excusó Natsumi, al fijarse de la sonrisa del peliverde. Haciendo reír a la tripulación.

-Anda, no digas eso. Intenté varias veces levantarte y no hacías más que acurrucarte como un cachorro.- Decía la navegante, haciendo una pequeña parodia de cómo lo hacia Natsumi.- La verdad, es que parecías tan linda que hasta no pude reprimir acariciar tu pelo, creyendo que fueras a ronronear como un gato.- Siguió explicando la chica animadamente, mientras veía a su compañera sonrojándose por momentos, le empezaba a caer bien esa muchacha.

-_Eso me gustaría verlo en algún momento, a mí también me gustaría acariciar su pelo.-_Pensaba el rubio, mientras escuchaba la conversación de la pelirroja y cocinaba el desayuno de Natsumi.

-A lo mejor, Pájaro-san tiene complejo de gato.- Comentó alegremente, de repente Robin, dejando extrañados a los presentes por el extraño apodo que le había puesto a la muchacha.

-¿"Pájaro-san"?- Preguntó Zoro por todos.

-¿Umh? ¿Qué pasa? Es que la primera vez que la vi, me recordó a un pajarillo.- Explicaba la arqueóloga con su típica sonrisa.- ¿A vosotros no?

Todos se quedaron pensativos, como si en parte aquella observación fuera verdad y empezaron a observar más detenidamente a Natsumi, como esperando ver en ella aparecer alguna pluma.

-¡ES VERDAD!- Exclamaron todos de repente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿P-pues en qué me parezco a un pájaro?- Preguntó la chica por la conclusión que habían hecho sus amigos y que ella nunca se había dado cuenta.

-Tus ojos, son como ver a un pájaro a punto de empezar a volar. Llenos de un fuego característico, como si esperaras algo. Eres como, como…- La arqueóloga buscaba unas palabras para poder definir a su nueva nakama y que no encontraba, siendo interrumpida por una voz.

-Como un pájaro enjaulado.- Concluyó Natsumi sin darse cuenta y recordando a su madre.

-¡Eso!- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa para luego cambiarla al ver como esa luz que desprendía Natsumi se iba.- ¿He dicho algo malo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada, es que me recordó a lo que mi madre me decía de pequeña.- Explicaba la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

-¡Bueno! Ya vale de tanta charla y a seguir desayunando. Aquí tienes Natsu-chwan, te he hecho un exquisito desayuno.- Acabó concluyendo aquel tema el cocinero, y poniendo el plato de Natsumi a su persona.

Todos acabaron desayunando con normalidad. Aun que la pelinegra no dejaba de mirar a Natsumi con curiosidad.

_-"Pájaro enjaulado" ¿dónde habré escuchado eso antes? Pero esos ojos me recuerdan a algo. Me pregunto qué esconderás dentro de ti, Pájaro-san.-_Pensaba la pelinegra, mientras seguía leyendo su libro y pensaba en aquellas palabras.

Al final, uno por uno fueron terminando el desayuno, quedando Natsumi desayunando al ser ella la última en empezar. Al final, se quedaron Sanji, que estaba terminando de fregar los platos, y Natsumi, que terminaba de desayunar.

-Lo siento, Sanji, soy un poco lenta al comer.- Dijo la muchacha, mientras recogía su plato y se disponía a limpiarlo.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, cada persona come como quiere, fíjate en Luffy.- Rió el rubio, haciendo también reír a la chica y empezaba a ayudarlo en los últimos platos.

Ambos estaban en silencio mientras limpiaban los platos. Hasta que lo cortó Natsumi.

-Oye, muchas gracias por haber apartado el tema sobre el "pájaro enjaulado" de antes, es algo de lo que no tenía ganas de hablar.

-No importa, sé cuando a una persona no le gusta hablar de temas difíciles para ella.- Tan solo dijo el cocinero, pero en su interior, se sentía feliz de que aquella chica no fuera como las demás mujeres, con ella podía hablar tranquilamente sin declaraciones de amor ni nada entre medias, tan solo era él.- Pero, en un futuro, si quieres hablar sobre eso. Debes saber que estamos aquí para apoyarte o si es más sentimental, aquí está el "cocinero del amor" para servirte.- Rió el muchacho, mientras que se esperaba que lo ignorara como Nami, pero al contrario que eso, ella rió ante el comentario y le sonrió.

-¿"El cocinero del amor"? Entonces, ya entiendo por qué se te da tan bien cocinar, seguramente ese es tu mayor secreto de cocina: el amor.- Rió la chica, siendo seguida del muchacho que no dejaba como reía.- Mira, pues sabes qué, te lo voy a contar a ti.

El chico se quedó conmocionado, ahí estaba aquella mujer, que lo hacía perder su característica caballerosidad, a punto de contarle uno de sus más importantes recuerdos.

-Cuando era pequeña, mi madre siempre me solía decir que era como un "pájaro enjaulado", que siempre intentando salir de su jaula para volar hacia el eterno cielo y no parar hasta estar estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.- Contó la chica, mientras se le escapaban varias lágrimas al recordar esos tiempos en los que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

Sanji no pudo evitarlo, viéndola otra vez derrumbarse sobre su pasado. La abrazó. La abrazó con todo el amor que le podía dar y con todo el apoyo que esperaba que recibiera de él. La chica, por otra parte, abrazó al muchacho, Sanji sí que sabía escucharla y reconfortarla, como aquel día en el bosque.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados. Ambos sentían que lo necesitaban de la otra persona, hasta que al final, tuvieron que separarse para seguir con el trabajo que habían dejado de lado.

-Lo ves, es bueno desahogarse sobre cosas que te reconcomen.- Dijo Sanji al separarse y le quitaba varias lágrimas de la chica.

-Sí, gracias.- Sonrió la chica, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Pero que al separarse, el chico aun la tenía sutilmente cogida por la cintura y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, muy cerca, y que poco a poco se iban acercando.

Pero el esperado final de ambos no llegó, ya que cierto peliverde estaba viendo la escena desde fuea de la ventana, mientras entrenaba. Y había entrado a la cocina interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Qué se supone que estabais haciendo?- Preguntó enfadado el espadachín, mirando como por la sorpresa, se habían separado.

-N-nada.- Dijo, tan solo, la chica totalmente sonrojada.

-Ya, ya veo que no estabais haciendo nada.- Dijo sarcásticamente el espadachín, mientras miraba cómo el cocinero sacaba de su chaqueta un cigarrillo y lo prendía. - Sanji, ¿qué ibas a hacer?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, marimo.

-Sí, sí que me incumbe. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que después de aprovecharte de ella y conseguir lo que querías, la dejarás como de una colilla de las tuyas fuera.

El rubio se enfadó ante ese comentario y le lanzó una fuerte patada, que no llegó a su destino, ya que fue parada por una katana del espadachín.

_-¿Cómo se atreve ese estúpido marimo decir que yo haría algo así a Natsu-chan? Eso, para empezar, iría contra mis principios.-_Pensaba el rubio, mientras miraba con odio al espadachín por dicha acusación hacia él.

La chica, mientras miraba con temor a los dos hombres, no sabía qué hacer. Esa era una pelea muy distinta a todas las anteriores que habían tenido. Y lo peor es que se sentía culpable de ello.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué casi beso a Sanji? No quiero dar molestias, ni nada parecido. Y seguramente Sanji no le gustaría estar con una persona como yo, imposible. Para empezar yo no soy su tipo... a él le gusta Nami, está enamorado de ella. No debí ser así de impulsiva y egoísta.-_ Pensaba la chica tristemente, no quería sufrir por el chico ni obligarle a enamorarse de ella. Sanji ya quería a Nami- _Debo dejarme de tonterías como el amor, eso no existe. Y lo único que hace es causar problemas como la pelea de ellos._

Por otro lado, Sanji y Zoro aún seguían peleando, ambos la querían demasiado para dejarla a merced del otro. Hasta que una voz los paró.

-¡Basta ya!

Los chicos pararon y se giraron para ver a Natsumi que lloraba, ella lo último que quería es que se odiasen entre ellos. Ambos hombres bajaron sus miradas avergonzados, se habían prometido que no volverían a dejar que Natsumi sufriera hasta el punto de llorar, y ahí estaba sufriendo por su comportamiento egoísta.

-Oye Sanji, lo siento.- Dijo la chica, impresionando al rubio y al peliverde por sus palabras inesperadas.- No debería haberte contado lo de antes y haber actuado inconscientemente. Eres mi amigo y sé que quieres a Nami. Así que lo siento, casi te meto en un problema por mis tonterías. Así que hacemos como si no hubiera pasado ¿vale?- Terminó la chica, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa hacia los chicos.

Ellos no sabían qué decir, ella no quería meterlos en un compromiso, así que supusieron que lo que decía ella era la mejor solución a aquella discusión.

Ambos chicos y la chica salieron de la cocina e hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero aún pensaban en ellos.

Sanji se quedó a terminar de lavar los platos, que antes, le había empezado a ayudar Natsumi, mientras pensaba en lo que casi ocurriría si no hubiera entrado Zoro de repente.

_-Que quiero a Nami, si la quiero, pero como a cualquier otra mujer. Ella sin embargo me hace sentir "yo", sin caballerosidad ni sangrados nasales, ni nada. Como si me sintiera completo y todo lo demás no existiera, ni mujeres ni nada, solo ella.-_ Pensaba el rubio, aún pensando en la disculpa que le había hecho Natsumi por el casi beso.

Por otra parte, Zoro había vuelto a entrenar, pero mucho más duro que antes.

-_¿Por qué me importa tanto esa chica? No puedo dejar de pensar en que no le pase nada. Y cada vez que la veo con ese cejas de sushi me enfada, igual que antes. Pero bueno, creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que ella ha dicho y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero cuando he visto que ese idiota y ella casi se besan, todo el autocontrol y la disciplina que siempre he estado entrenando, ha desaparecido y lo único que pensaba era en cortarle las piernas a ese Ero-cook._- El espadachín hizo un pequeño descanso, para empezar a pensar en lo que había pasado en la cocina hacía rato.

Natsumi había decidido que se alejaría de los chicos, no quería volver a tener problemas. Además, Zoro tenía razón, Sanji amaba a todas las mujeres que veía, no podía fijarse un mujeriego como él, en una persona como ella. Sin darse cuenta, la castaña se había sentado con las chicas que hablaban animadamente, o mejor dicho, Nami hablaba animadamente, mientras Robin hacia como escuchaba mientras leía un libro.

-Por cierto Natsumi, me he fijado que solo llevas ese vestido y la chaqueta verde.- comentó de repente la pelirroja, sacando a Natsumi de su cabeza y de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, bueno, cuando lleguemos a una isla, había pensado en buscar algún trabajo sencillo y comprarme ropa.

-¿Qué? De eso nada, no voy a dejar que una de mis nakamas vaya buscando trabajo para comprarse ropa.- Dijo enfadada Nami, mientras se levantaba de la tumbona y miraba fijamente a Natsumi. A Nami le encantaba Natsumi, por esa timidez suya nadie se daría cuenta de que viajaba con esa panda de piratas, además que tenía un cuerpo como el de una muñequita, como una niña pequeña pero con proporciones de una mujer de 18 años, como era. Se parecía a la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero, no podría pagarte nunca.

-No hace falta que me pagues, tómalo como un alquiler.- Rió Nami mientras sonreía, pero de repente cambio su sonrisa de amiga por una de chantaje.- Pero, cambio me dejarás comprarte algún vestido o complemento, el que yo quiera y tendrás que ponértelo como mucho dos o tres días.

-V-vale.- Esa sonrisa hizo que a Natsumi le diera un escalofrío.

-_¿En qué estará pensado Nami con lo de cualquier vestido o complemento?_- Pensaba atemorizada la muchacha mientras veía como la navegante se reía como quien acaba de robar a alguien sin darse cuenta.

-Bien, pues ¿cerramos el trato y empezamos?

-V-vale.- Repitió la chica mientras le daba la mano a Nami como símbolo de cerrar ese pequeño trato.

Nami, después de cerrar el trato, se levantó aun con una sonrisa de chantajista e hizo que Natsumi se levantara y la siguiera, como si llevara una muñeca en el brazo.

Después de un rato en el que toda la tripulación miraba la habitación de las chicas por donde se había llevado a Natsumi, salío Nami con una gran sonrisa y los llamó a todos.

-¡Atención! ¡Sanji, Zoro venir un momento vosotros también! Quiero que veáis una cosa.

Dicho y hecho, toda la tripulación miraba expectante a lo que dijera la navegante y buscando con la mirada a Natsumi, que supusieron que aún estaría en la habitación.

-Venga, Natsumi sal para que te vea la tripulación lo mona que puedes estar.- Rió la navegante.

-N-Nami, esto es demasiado vergonzoso.- Se escuchó a la chica, haciendo que todos los chicos prestaran más atención a aquella habitación, sobretodo cierto rubio y espadachín, que acababan de llegar.

-Venga, pero si estas muy mona.- Rió otra vez la navegante.

Robin, de repente, hizo aparecer varias manos empujando a la chica para que se pudiera ver mejor y haciéndola salir de la habitación. A lo que ella, en un acto reflejo se escondió detrás de Nami, como si de una niña pequeña fuera.

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados, sobretodo Sanji y Zoro. Ante ellos, Nami había obligado a Natsumi a ponerse un vestido de maid demasiado corto y con escote, con puntilla, con varios complementos, pero el que más resaltaba era unas orejas de gato en su cabeza.

-¡Como mola! ¡Natsumi es una maid-neko!- Rió el capitán, mientras veía que Nami se apartaba y empujaba a una sonrojada Natsumi, para que se le viera mejor.

Sanji y Zoro aún estaban paralizados, no daban de sí. Aún la miraban a la chica sonrojados y paralizados por la impresión que le habían hecho la chica. Mientras que ella, sin darse cuenta de los ojos de esos dos, intentaba pedirle a Nami que le dejara cambiarse.

-No, lo siento Natsumi, un trato es un trato, durante dos o tres días tendrás que llevar eso, si quieres comprarte ropa normal en la próxima isla.

-P-pero, yo no sabía que iba a quedar así.- Lloró la chica, haciendo que, sin darse cuenta, pareciera todavía más mona. Y que cierto cocinero y espadachín, empezaran a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayaran.

-¡Sanji! ¡Zoro! ¡Por dios, que venga un médico! ¡Un médico!- Gritaba Chopper haciendo más graciosa la escena. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus nakamas y se los llevo al camarote de los chicos a ambos.

-¡Mira! ¡Pero si a Zoro y a Sanji les ha gustado tu vestido, Natsumi!- Rió todavía más alto la chica, haciendo que Natsumi se sonrojara más por la acción de los chicos.

Todos rieron por la acción de la chica y Luffy la animaba más la escena, llamando a Natsumi "maid-neko" y preguntando si le daba de comer. Mientras Chopper intentaba reanimar a los hombres desmayados e inyectándole la sangre que les faltaba.


	5. Empezando el entrenamiento

¡Hola! Bueno lo siento por tardar tanto, ando un poco deprimida con la historia, ya que me han dicho varias críticas diciendo que el carácter de los personajes no era muy bueno. Y que hacía mucho Mary Sue con la protagonista, así que me deprimí un poco, creyendo que no volvería a gustar, pero bueno, ya que lo empecé, seguiré la historia. Y si ven algún problema me comentan, aun que prefiero buenas críticas, pero bueno si no gusta mi historia, no soy quien para enfadarme, así que solo espero que guste.

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino a **Eichiro Oda**.

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos de los personajes que se sabrá por el diálogo o, si lo veo necesario, lo diré.

* * *

_Esto es vergonzoso. ¿Por qué tenía que haber hecho ese trato con Nami? Conociéndola, aun que claro, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Nami tuviera este estúpido vestido y menos las orejas de gato. _

_Pero también Sanji y Zoro has sido demasiado escandalosos, solo es un vestido de gato, demasiado corto para mi gusto. Pero bueno, siempre me habían gustado las diademas con orejas de gato, aun que no pude comprármelas por vergonzosa._

Natsumi pensaba tranquilamente sobre su nuevo vestuario, mientras estaba sentada con Nami y Robin.

Nami seguía feliz por la nueva imagen que le había proporcionado a su nakama. Sabía ella que por alguna extraña razón, se compró ese vestido y esas orejas de gato, y estaba fascinada por su resultado. Mientras que Robin la seguía mirando tiernamente, como quien ve a una niña pequeña feliz por su nuevo peluche. Ambas miraban a Natsumi, que desde hacía rato, ya no las escuchaban, solo pensaba.

Ambas la miraban de forma fraternal. Esa chica, aun que pareciese mayor de edad, para ellas era como una niña pequeña con aquel vestido y las orejas de gato que le había obligado Nami a ponerle, en resumen como una hermanita pequeña.

Las dos mujeres la seguían mirando, hasta que salió Chopper del camarote de los chicos, dónde atendía a unos desmayados Zoro y Sanji, los cuales salían detrás de Chopper, aún un poco sonrojados por la impresión que le habían dado anteriormente.

Natsumi los miró preocupada, sabiendo que eran muy fuertes. Pero temía que su presencia les hiciese más daño.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que a Natsu-chwan le quedara tan bien ese vestido.- Sonrió Sanji, un poco avergonzado.

Mientras que Zoro no decía nada y volvía a su puesto de entrenamiento.

-Yo… lo siento, de verdad.- Dijo repentinamente Natsumi, mientras se levantaba y se iba a la habitación de las chicas. Pero sin querer se tocó la muñeca izquierda, que estaba adornada con una pequeña tela, haciendo juego con el vestido.

Muy pocos se dieron cuenta de aquel acto, excepto Robin, que miró más preocupada a la chica, mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta.

-Creo que me pase un poco con ella, no debí obligarla a que se pusiera ese vestido.- Comentó Nami, triste por ver a su nueva nakama de aquella forma.

-No creo que esté enfadada contigo, navegante-san.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó incrédula la pelirroja.

-Conociéndola, seguramente se sienta culpable con ella misma. ¿No habéis visto cómo se ha tocado la muñeca? Como si intentara ocultar algo.

-No te referirás que ella…- Comentó asustada la navegante por a lo que se refería su amiga. Robin solo la miró seria, con un brillo preocupante en su mirada, haciendo que Nami se preocupara aún más y fuera hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Nami entró rápidamente en la habitación de Natsumi, encontrándola sentada en el escritorio leyendo un libro que le había dejado Robin.

-Natsumi, enséñame tu muñeca.- Ordenó ruidosamente Nami, haciendo que todos los tripulantes fueran a la habitación preocupados por el tono de ella. Natsumi solo la miró con miedo, mientras se protegía la muñeca.

-¿P-para qué?

-Tú solo enséñamela.- Dijo Nami a la vez que cogía autoritariamente la muñeca de la chica y quitaba el trozo de tela, descubriendo tres pequeñas cicatrices curadas pero marcadas, pudiendo verlas a primera vista. Todos los tripulantes se quedaron paralizados ante aquellas pequeñas cicatrices, sabiendo lo que significaban.

Nami aún tenía sujeta la muñeca de Natsumi, mirándola tristemente, sabiendo que sea lo sea que le ocurrió a aquella chica, no sería muy bueno, si llegó hasta ese punto. Natsumi solo los miró con tristeza, al saber que habían descubierto su más doloroso recuerdo.

-Natsumi, ¿qué significa esas marcas? ¿Por qué te las hiciste?- Preguntó un atemorizado Luffy, al ver esas marcas, como si de una maldición le tuviera atada a tu amiga.

-Digamos que cuando las personas a las que creías amigos te traicionan. Te hace se sentir una inútil por no haberte dado cuenta antes de cómo son. Y empiezas a preguntarte si en realidad el problema eres tú, y sin querer, lo único que sientes es tu propio odio hacia ti mismo.- Explicaba Natsumi, dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos para no ver sus caras.

Nami empezó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras seguía mirando aquellas marcas de su amiga. Zoro y Sanji la miraban con tristeza, nunca se hubieran imaginado que ese sentimiento de odio que sentía ella fuera hacia sí misma. Robin la miraba seria, ella también entendía ese sentimiento, como si la obligaran a que no pudiera seguir viviendo. Por último, Luffy volvía a estar serio, dejando que su sombrero le tapara los ojos, mientras escuchaba la explicación de su nueva nakama.

-Entiendo.- empezó a hablar Luffy, haciendo que todos lo miraran.- Tu pasado no fue muy bueno, pero a partir de ahora, el pasado será eso, pasado.

Natsumi, por fin levantó la vista mirando a su capitán. Luffy también la había levantado y sonreía tiernamente.

-Pero no hace falta que vuelvas a preocuparte por esas marcas y en odiarte a ti misma, porque yo te prometo que no dejare que una de mis nakamas sea traicionada.- Terminó Luffy, haciendo sonreír a Natsumi, para luego dirigirse a los demás.- ¿A que si, chicos?

Todos sonrieron y miraron a Natsumi, de forma afirmativa a lo que había dicho su capitán.

-Gracias, otra vez, chicos.- Sonrió Natsumi.

Después de aquel drama, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el barco. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper jugaban a imitaciones, Zoro entrenaba, Sanji estaba en la cocina y algunas veces salía a llevarles refrescos a las chicas y éstas hablaban tranquilamente.

-Por cierto Nami, ¿cuándo llegaremos a alguna isla?- Preguntó Natsumi repentinamente.

-¿Umh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que ya te quieres quitar el vestido?- Bromeó la navegante.

-No, no, es que había pensado que si llegamos a alguna isla podría comprarme algún arma y buscar a alguien que me entrene.- Explicó tímidamente la chica.

-Pero, no creo que estemos lo suficiente en alguna isla, para que te dé tiempo a entrenar.

-Bueno, ese es el caso. Quería pediros algunas semanas para poder entrenar. Quiero estar a vuestro nivel cuando haya problemas y poder defenderme yo sola.

-Mmm. Bueno por nosotros no hay problema.- Sonrió Nami, a la vez que veía como Natsumi sonreía.- Además serían como unas vacaciones.- Terminó la chica, mientras volvía a acomodarse en la hamaca.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias Nami!- Sonría Natsumi, a la vez que la abrazaba, no creía que le fuera tan fácil que le dejaran.

-Pero…- Sonreía otra vez de forma diabólica la navegante, haciendo que Natsumi se estremeciera y se alejara de ella.

-¿Pero qué?

-Cuando te dije que te dejaría dinero, no mencionaste eso de comprarte un arma, solo ropa. Así que la deuda aumentará y ya no podrás llevar sólo dos o tres días el vestido.

-¿Q-qué?- Natsumi la miraba con miedo.

-Así que tendrás que llevarlo durante una semana.- Terminó la navegante con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato.- Y además, tendrás que ponerte "eso" que antes me habías negado.

-¿"E-eso" también?- Lloraba la muchacha, a la vez que veía a Nami levantarse hacia ella. Pero salió corriendo por acto reflejo, siendo perseguida por Nami.

Hasta que al final Natsumi llegó a la popa del barco y se escondía detrás de la madera, para ver que, efectivamente le había dado esquinazo a Nami.

-¿Pero qué haces?

Esa pregunta casi la dejó sin respiración, creyendo que Nami la había encontrado, pero suspiró tranquila al ver que era Zoro.

-Ahh.- Suspiró la chica, para luego empezar a hablar en susurro.- Me escondo de Nami.

-¿¡Qué!- Preguntó el espadachín en un grito al no escuchar bien, y haciendo que Natsumi le tapara la boca, al oír el sonido de unos tacones acercarse.

-Shhh.- Dijo tan solo con la mano que tenía libre, para luego empujar al espadachín hacia las pesas con las que estaba entrenando.- Tu solo disimula.- Le dijo a la vez que lo sentaba en el suelo, y hacia rodar una de las pesas para hacer saber que cogiera una e hiciera como si entrenaba.

El espadachín no entendía nada y solo vio como Natsumi se escondía, sentada, enfrente de él, que al tener tanto músculo y ser más alto, la escondía a la perfección, pero sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía de la muchacha, que estaba más atenta en ver detrás de ellos. Ella solo se pegaba más al espadachín y miraba por encima del hombre, como Nami se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Oye, Zoro ¿No habrás visto a Natsumi?- Preguntó la navegante. Zoro bajo la mirada a Natsumi y ella lo miró con temor a la vez que negaba rápidamente.

-No.- Decía un inseguro Zoro, a la vez que levantaba con una mano una pesa, disimulando entrenar.

-Umh, que extraño, juraría que la había visto pasar por aquí…- murmuraba Nami, a la vez que volvía a la otra parte del barco.

-Uff… Porque poco.- Suspiraba la chica a la vez que se separaba del espadachín sonrojada, al darse cuenta que se había acercado mucho a él y que estaba sin camiseta.- Lo siento, es que Nami me quería poner otro de estos vestidos y la verdad no me hace mucha gracia. Si lo llego a saber no le digo lo de comprarme un arma.- Explicaba la chica, mientras veía como se levantaba el espadachín y se ponía la camiseta, dando como finalizado el entrenamiento.

-¿Un arma?- Preguntó Zoro, a la vez que terminaba de guardar sus pesas y se volvía a verla.

-Sí, había pensado que si tenemos algún problema, tendría que defenderme con algo. Además, también buscare a alguien que esté dispuesto a entrenarme cuando tenga mi arma.- Explicaba feliz la chica sobre su plan.

-¿Y qué clase de arma habías pensado?

-¿Umh? Pues eso no lo había pensado.- Rió la chica haciendo que Zoro cayera de forma cómica.

-Pues deberías pensarlo, ¿no crees?- Dijo el muchacho con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, a la vez que se levantaba.

-_Pues no había pensado en eso, nunca he pensado qué clase de arma se me diera bien, a lo mejor una katana como la de Zoro, o una pistola, o un sable-pistola como en el videojuego que tenía en casa, o una espada de esas que son más largas que mi estatura, o un hacha ¿un hacha? Para qué quiero un hacha. O…-_ La chica seguía pensando en qué arma comprarse, siendo observada por Zoro, que esperaba alguna respuesta.- Pues no se.- Concluyó la chica, volviendo a hacer que Zoro se cayera, otra vez, de forma cómica.- ¿Tú qué me recomiendas?

-¿Yo? Pues a ver.- Dijo Zoro, a la vez que la inspeccionaba con la mirada, para deslumbrar qué arma le sería más fácil manejar.- No parece que tengas mucha fuerza, así que supongo que tendrías que buscar algo de larga distancia. Aunque si dices que te vas a entrenar, a lo mejor se te da mejor una espada o una katana.

-¿Una katana? Como las tuyas.- Sonrió la chica con estrellitas en los ojos, imaginándose a sí misma manejar una katana como las de Zoro.

-¿Es que te gustan las katanas?- Sonrió sorprendido Zoro.

-Pues claro, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se maneja una.

-¿Quieres probar?- Sonrió de forma retadora, haciendo temblar a la muchacha.

-¿Ya quieres matarme? Pero si no llevo en este barco ni dos días.- Lloró la chica de forma cómica, haciendo reír al peliverde, a la vez que iba al almacén y sacaba un barril lleno de armas.

-Mira, esta está un poco vieja y oxidada, pero como solo vamos a practicar, no hace falta que sea perfecta.- Le explicó el peliverde a la vez que le daba una katana negra, que se podía ver a simple vista que la habían utilizado demasiadas veces.

La chica se quedó de piedra mirando la katana, a la vez que la desenfundada y como otaku que era se le quedó mirando con estrellitas en los ojos. Mientras que Zoro desenfundaba una de sus katanas, sacando de su mundo a la chica y centrándose.

-Pero no me mates, que no quiero morir todavía.

-Tranquila, solo para saber cómo se te da la primera ronda.- Rió el espadachín, mientras veía divertido como la chica temblaba un poco.

El peliverde hizo su primer movimiento, saliendo corriendo hacia ella, de forma directa. Levantó la espada con intención de solo rozarle un costado. Pero, impresionantemente, siendo parado por la espada negra de la chica. Que ni ella se podía creer que le hubiera parado.

-Buenos reflejos.- Rió el espadachín mientras forcejeaba un poco con ella.- Ahora, veamos tu fuerza.- Seguía forcejeando, sabiendo que la chica soltaría la katana de un momento a otro por la fuerza que estaba poniendo en forcejear.

Pero, sin embargo, la chica le intentaba enfrentarlo, sacando fuerza para estar frente con frente con el espadachín. Zoro se quedó impresionado, la muchacha seguía forcejeando, intentando llegar a la altura de Zoro, aunque se sabía cuál de ellos vencería, se notaba que el coraje de aquella chica le hacía poder enfrentarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

_-Y yo que creía que saldría corriendo en la primera estocada. Tiene coraje. Y está intentando enfréntame, aún con la poca fuerza que tiene.-_ Pensaba el peliverde a la vez que la veía seguir forcejeando con la katana. Pero, sin querer, sus ojos fueron directos a la muñeca izquierda, que ya estaba destapada por el anterior descubrimiento de Nami.

Sin querer, Zoro no se dio cuenta, de que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza. Y no había visto que, en intento de llegar a su altura, la chica también había hecho demasiada fuerza y pequeñas gotas de sangre se le resbalaron por las manos, soltando repentinamente la katana negra, haciendo que, por la fuerza que habían hecho, ambos cayeran al suelo. Zoro encima de ella.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pero ella los desvió hacia un lado por la vergüenza, haciendo que Zoro reaccionara y se levantara. Ambos se callaron, sonrojados por aquel acercamiento.

-L-lo siento, hice demasiada fuerza.- Se disculpó Zoro nervioso.

-No importa.- Sonrió la chica, a la vez que miraba la herida de sus manos por haber hecho demasiada fuerza con la katana.- Bueno y ¿qué tal mi primera ronda?- Preguntó por fin ella, tímidamente.

-Bien, se te da bien la katana, aun que creo que has hecho demasiada fuerza.- Dijo Zoro, sin mirarla, para luego girar sus ojos a sus manos, ahora con heridas.- Deberías ir a ver a Chopper.- Dijo tan solo, para luego irse a la proa del barco dónde estaban todos.

Después de un rato, ella también fue a la proa, siendo por fin encontrada por Nami.

-¡Por fin te he encontrado!- Grito la chica, pero se quedó parada al ver la sangre de las manos de la muchacha- P-pero, ¿¡Qué te ha pasado! ¡Estás llena de sangre!

Al grito, toda la tripulación fijó su atención en Natsumi, excepto Zoro que, sabiendo la bronca que vendría, se hizo el dormido.

-¿¡SANGRE!- Se oyó desde la cocina, para luego aparecer Sanji corriendo hacia la proa y mirando, asustado, la sangre de las manos de Natsumi.- ¿Q-quién ha sido el desgraciado que le ha hecho eso a mi Natsu-chwan?- Preguntó de forma tenebrosa Sanji a todos los chicos, haciendo que Chopper y Usopp lloraran de miedo.

-¿Umh?- Preguntó sin saber Natsumi, para luego darse cuenta del aspecto de sus manos.- ¡Ah! ¡Esto! No pasa nada, es que he estado practicando la katana con Zoro y me he pasado de fuerza, haciéndome daño.- Explicó alegremente la chica, mientras veía como Sanji zarandeaba a un Luffy sonriente, creyendo que había sido él.

-Marimo…- Susurró Sanji, desviando la mirada de Natsumi a Zoro que seguía haciéndose el dormido. En dos segundo llegó Sanji al lugar en el que estaba Zoro y levantó la pierna en señal de pegarle, pero siendo detenido, una vez más, por una espada de Zoro. Y otra pelea de ellos, empezaba otra vez.- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Natsu-chwan?- Preguntaba Sanji, a la vez que seguía intentando darle y defendiéndose de los sablazos que recibía.

-Para empezar, no le he puesto ninguna mano, solo practicábamos.- Explicaba el espadachín, mientras seguía peleando.

-Ignoradlos.- Dijo Nami, a la vez que se volvía otra vez a Natsumi.- ¿Pero no decías que te buscarías un entrenador en la isla?

-Sí, pero como aún no sabía que arma elegir, pues probé a ver cómo se me daba con la katana.- Rió la chica, mientras dejaba que Chopper le vendara las manos.

-Pero no deberías haberle pedido a Zoro, es demasiado bruto, podría haberte matado.- Decía Nami incrédula.

-Lo siento, solo quería probar.- Decía la chica, aún con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza de forma tonta.

Entre tanto alboroto, nadie, excepto una morena, se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a una isla.

-Anda, una isla.- Rió tranquilamente Robin, dejando atrás todas las discusiones de ese barco. Pero al parecer fue oída por todos. Y Nami dejó de regañar a Natsumi, y Zoro y Sanji dejaron de pelear.

-¿Umh? Creía que tardaríamos más en llegar, bueno pero qué le vamos a hacer.- Decía la navegante a la vez que veía la isla, para luego dirigirse a toda la tripulación- ¡Chicos! ¡Prepárense para desembarcar en la isla Phoenix!- Gritó a la vez que todos se ponían manos a la obra, menos la arqueóloga que miraba expectante la isla, para luego dirigir su mirada a Natsumi.

_-Ya me acuerdo, así que era eso… El pájaro enjaulado, que suerte hemos tenido al encontrarnos con esta isla, ¿verdad, Pájaro-san? Solo espero que encuentres a esa mujer y que te enseñe todo lo que debes saber._- Pensaba divertida Robin, mientras acariciaba uno de sus libros, en el que estaban inscritos las palabras: _"Pájaro de fuego, fénix"._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón por a ver tardado, es que me gusta que sean largos los capítulos x33. A partir de éste capítulo, empezaremos a saber más sobre Natsumi y también peleara y se entrenara x3.

Bueno, y recordar, decirme comentar sobre la historia ;)

¡Adiós! ^^


	6. Isla Phoenix: nuevos descubrimientos

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, ya estoy aquí con mi historia. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, es que, como dije, muchas veces el ordenador se me pilla y se vuelve loco. Bueno, espero que os siga gustando mi historia, y recordar que vuestros reviews me hacen feliz ^^.

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a **Eichiro Oda**.

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en cursiva serán pensamientos de los personajes, que se sabrá por el diálogo o lo aclararé yo.

* * *

_¡Vaya! Así que esta es la isla de Phoenix. Me pregunto si habrá algún maestro o un dojo para que me dejen entrenar en poco tiempo. Pero, ante todo, tengo que encontrar la katana perfecta, porque si dice Zoro que más o menos se me da bien, entonces eso es bueno, sobretodo viniendo desde el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo. Aunque me hacía ilusión comprarme una pistola o un arco. _

_Bueno, ya veré lo que hago, por ahora, también debo comprarme ropa, porque no pienso volver a ponerme esos vestidos. Menos mal que Robin me ha dejado ropa suya para estar por la isla, si no, ya es cuando no salgo del barco._

La banda ya había llegado al pequeño puerto de aquella isla, siendo antes comunicado por un pescador que no estaba controlado por la marina, así que no había problema en desembarcar en el puerto.

-No parece que sea una isla muy importante.- Contaba Nami decepcionada por no encontrarse con ningún tesoro.

-¿Ah no? Pues a mí me gusta bastante, sobre todo por la historia de la isla.- Mencionó la arqueóloga, que miraba con una sonrisa la isla.

-¿Historia? ¿De aventura?- Preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos Luffy.

-¿No será de miedo?- Preguntó después Usopp abrazándose a Chopper.

-Se dice que en esta isla habita un ancestral del Fénix. Un ser mitológico que, junto con otros seres mitológicos, defiende la paz y la armonía de la Tierra, para que ésta no sea invadida por los otros seres mitológicos que llevan la oscuridad y que solo exista el odio en ella. Y que, cuando llegué el portador del Fénix, el ancestral deberá ayudarle a convertirse y poder controlar los poderes del Fénix. Y así reagrupar los símbolos de la Tierra y los cristales de los seres mitológicos oscuros, para vencerlos.- Contaba Robin a toda la tripulación observando, sobretodo, a Natsumi.

-¿Y cómo se sabe quién es el portador de Fénix?- Preguntó Natsumi.

-Se dice que se le puede descubrir sólo con mirarle a los ojos y descubrir el fuego acumulado del Fénix en ellos.- Contestó Robin.

-Pero se supone que el Fénix tiene muchos años, nadie puede vivir eternamente.

-Eso es porque, al parecer, cada vez que un portador muere, se reencarna en otra persona, posiblemente de otro mundo, hasta que es llamada para la batalla.

Natsumi se quedó pensativa.- _De otro mundo…_

-Pero, un momento, has dicho portador, eso quiere decir que también una persona puede ser portadora de otro ser mitológico, no exactamente del Fénix.

-Exacto.- Dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda a toda la tripulación, que la miraba expectante.- Pero no debes de qué preocuparte, Pájaro-san, solo son leyendas, ¿no crees?- Preguntó después, para volverse a verla otra vez con una sonrisa.

-Eehh, sí, claro.- Dijo Natsumi nerviosamente.- _No, no creo que eso tenga que ver conmigo. Además yo soy demasiado débil para luchar con esos seres, solo con mirarme es obvio que no tengo mucha fuerza._

Al final, todos bajaron después de la historia de Robin. Y esperaron a la navegante, para las instrucciones de cómo se repartirían en aquella isla.

-Bueno chicos, en esta isla estaremos más tiempo del previsto, ya que Natsumi me ha pedido tiempo para encontrar un arma y a alguien para que le entrene.- Comentaba la navegante a todos.

-¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué quiere una bella flor entrenar teniéndome a mí como su guardaespaldas?- Canturreaba Sanji al lado de Natsumi, mientras ella sonreía.

-Justamente por eso, seguramente no duraría ni un minuto teniendo a un cejas rizadas como guardaespaldas.- Dijo Zoro para fastidiarle, mientras Sanji le echaba una mirada asesina.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el marimo parlante que no hace más que estorbar.

Y así empezaron a pelear por milésima vez desde que Natsumi estaba en la tripulación, hasta que fueron parados por Nami.

-En fin, si dejáis de interrumpirle, seguiré con la explicación.- Empezaba otra vez Nami.- Natsumi, te he metido en este bolso un poco más del dinero que les voy a dar a todos para que le pagues a la persona que te entrene, para comer durante varias semanas, para comprarte el arma y para comprarte la ropa.- Le dijo, mientras le daba un bolso marrón, demasiado usado.- Recuerda que estaremos aquí el tiempo que necesites, pero intenta ser lo más breve posible, porque empezaran a creer que estamos aquí para robar o algo así.- Natsumi solo asentía a las explicaciones de la navegante y decidió girarse para adentrarse a la ciudad, hasta que una mano la volvió.- Y recuerda, ni se te ocurra dejar que te roben y no gastarte todo el dinero, está bien.- Terminaba de contar con voz tenebrosa, haciendo que Natsumi asintiera nerviosa.- Bueno, pues nos vemos.

Natsumi se giró con miedo y decidió empezar pronto a buscar un entrenador antes de que Nami se arrepintiera de haberle dado el dinero. Se giró hacia la tripulación, para poder ver a todos sus compañeros animándole con la mirada, hasta que Luffy soltó.

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Y hazte muy fuerte en este tiempo!- Ella solamente les sonrió, mientras volvía la vista al frente.

Natsumi se internó en la inmensa ciudad. Y andaba de tienda en tienda intentando ver algo que le llamara la atención, ya sea una katana como algo de ropa. Pero todas las tiendas de allí eran o exclusivamente para hombre o para mujeres mayores, en las que no encontraba su talla. También en las tiendas de armas eran de poca calidad y, aunque ella no supiera de katanas, se podían ver a simple vista que no tenían calidad y estaban oxidadas.

Iba decepcionada por las calles, intentando que algo le llamara la atención, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada por un pequeño pájaro de color rojo de por allí cerca.

-_Pues vaya, y yo que me esperaba que hubiera tiendas de mejor calidad.-_ Pensaba a la vez que suspiraba agotada.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de un tirón del bolso que la hizo caerse, para descubrir después que un pájaro se estaba llevando todo el dinero que le había dado Nami. Empezó a correr detrás de ese pájaro, intentando llegar a él, hasta que sin darse cuenta se adentró en un bosque, mientras seguía al pájaro rojizo.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo, que no tengo comida!- Le gritaba desesperada la muchacha, mientras intentaba alcanzar a aquel pájaro rojizo.

Seguía corriendo, hasta que al final el pájaro soltó el bolso dejándolo caer en la entrada de un antiguo templo japonés. Natsumi se quedó paralizada ante aquel templo y miró detrás de ella, para poder encontrar alguna señal de vida que le comunicara que podía volver a la ciudad. Sin embargo se rindió al no poder vislumbrar ningún camino.

Suspiro. Y con temor de aquel templo, decidió preguntar allí, aunque las posibilidades de que hubiera alguien en aquel templo eran de una entre un millón.

Llegó a la gran puerta y tocó, pero al ver que nadie respondía, decidió entrar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó la muchacha tímidamente. Hasta que se fijó en una mujer vestida con un kimono oscuro, que limpiaba tranquilamente una katana en medio de la gran sala, alumbrada por algunas velas. Ella ando hacia ella.

-Zapatos fuera.- Ordenó de repente la mujer, con un sonoro acento polaco. Natsumi, que estaba a unos metros de ella, se paró en seco y se miro por reflejo sus zapatillas.

-¿C-cómo dice?

-Estas dejando tierra por todos lados.

-Umh, lo siento, ¿me los quito?- Preguntó con temor la muchacha.

-Ese momento ya ha pasado.- Dijo la mujer, a la vez que dejaba la katana en su lugar, y se levantaba para fijar la vista a Natsumi.

Era una mujer madura, pero con indicios jóvenes. Era una mujer alta que desprendía respeto por todos lados. Y su pelo rojo como el fuego estaba recogido en un moño alto, haciéndola más alta. La miró de arriba abajo a Natsumi, haciendo que la muchacha se intimidara ante ella, antes de hablar.

-Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Y-yo s-sólo…- Tartamudeaba la chica, aún intimidada por aquella mujer.

-Te lo preguntare de otra forma: ¿qué estás buscando?

-Bueno buscaba un arma y a alguien para que me entrene, pero un pájaro me trajo hasta aquí.- La chica enrojeció por lo tonto que había sonado eso, pero la mujer preguntó algo que no esperaba.

-¿Un arma? ¿Y para qué quiere un arma una persona como tú?

-Quiero demostrar a mis nakamas que no soy tan débil como parezco y que yo también puedo protegerlos.- Contestó decidida a la vez que le plantaba cara a la mujer clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

La mujer le miró a los ojos durante unos momentos, hasta que, después de un rato, giró su vista y sonrió, lo que le parecía más raro a Natsumi, que puso una cara interrogante, buscando respuestas a aquella acción.

-¿Proteger? Nunca cambiaras Pájaro enjaulado, aunque pasen mil años, siempre serás igual.

-¿P-Pájaro enjaulado?- Preguntó la chica por aquel repentino cambio de humor.

-Deberías saber que se le llama Pájaro Enjaulado a la portadora del Fénix.- Decía como si no importara mientras se giraba hacia la katana que antes estaba limpiando.

-Espere, espere, yo no soy esa tal Pájaro Enjaulado y no tengo ningún Fénix dentro mío.- Explicaba nerviosa la muchacha.- Se ha confundido con otra persona.

La mujer se giró para verla y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer un gran espejo.

-¡¿C-cómo ha hecho eso?- Gritó exasperada la chica, cayendo al suelo del susto.

-Todos los ancestrales poseemos poderes mágicos. Ahora, levántate y mírate en el espejo. Tus ojos te dirán quién eres en realidad.

La chica se aproximó al espejo y se miró en él. De repente, vio como en sus ojos había un pequeño fuego, hasta que se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta convertirse en la forma de un pájaro de plumas de rojo fuego, un Fénix.

Natsumi cayó al suelo por la impresión y miró asustada a la mujer, que la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Q-Quién eres?-. Preguntó aún atemorizada la chica.

La mujer se quedó cayada, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de alegría. Hasta que hizo desaparecer el espejo y volvió al lugar en el que estaba sentada, en frente de la katana que había estado limpiando y una pequeña caja al lado suya.

-Soy Gorski, ancestral del Fénix, y tiene el deber de esperar al Pájaro Enjaulado hasta que aparezca y ayudarle a emprender el viaje para derrotar a los seres mitológicos oscuros-. Dijo haciendo una pausa. – Es decir, voy a ayudarte a ser fuerte y combatir contra ellos, para así encontrar los cristales y los amuletos de la Tierra.

La chica se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué decir, eso era imposible. Ella no podía ser el Fénix.

-E-Eso es imposible, usted ha de…

-¿Confundirme? No, me temo que no. Ya viste lo que el espejo te mostró.

-Pero solo era un espejo.

-No, no solo era un espejo. El espejo en el que te has reflejado es el único espejo en este mundo que te demuestra lo que eres en realidad. Sin equivocaciones. Tú eres el Pájaro Enjaulado.

-¿Pájaro Enjaulado? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Veo que no estás muy informada de lo que eres y lo que debes hacer-. Suspiró la mujer, a la vez que le devolvía la mirada a la chica y le hacía una seña para que se sentara enfrente de la katana.- Se le llama Pájaro Enjaulado a todas las portadoras del Fénix. Se le llama así por tener a esa ave dentro de ella, transmitiéndole sus ganas de ser libre.

El Pájaro Enjaulado, portadora del Fénix, tiene el deber de reunir los cristales de los seres mitológicos oscuros y los amuletos de la Tierra, para así destruirlos. Para conseguir ambas cosas deberás pelear contra esos seres y sus portadores o guardianes- .Dijo haciendo una pausa, en la que la muchacha se sorprendió por el último término. –Los guardianes tienen el deber de ayudar y proteger a los portadores en su camino para luchar contra los demás, ya sea incluso con su propia vida.

Durante años, los seres mitológico han luchado para conseguir, en principio, los amuletos de la Tierra, pero no entre ellos, sino ayudándose mutuamente. Hasta que un día, uno de ellos descubrió que, con los cristales de los seres mitológicos, podía llegar a tener más poder que los demás y conquistar el mundo. Los cristales son como el corazón de cada ser mitológico, y que les ayuda a poder reencarnarse cada vez que muere su portador. Como te pasó a ti.

Siguieron peleándose por esos cristales, hasta que solo quedaron doce de ellos, y que aún ellos intentan convertirse en los dueños de los cristales. Pero al ser el Fénix uno de los pocos que decidieron no luchar, se le asignó el trabajo de agrupar todos los amuletos de la Tierra y guardarlos antes que todos, para que no se dañen. Esos amuletos mantienen el equilibrio de este mundo y de los demás mundos. El Fénix también tendrá que pelear, si fuese necesario, y quitarle el cristal a todos aquellos portadores que fueron influenciados por el mal camino de los seres mitológicos y sigan luchando, esos portadores no saben utilizar responsablemente el poder que se les ha otorgado.

Y, como nueva portadora del Fénix y nuevo Pájaro Enjaulado, deberás luchar para conseguir los amuletos y, si fuese necesario, también los cristales. Aun que seguramente, al final tendrás que conseguir también los cristales, si no quieres que te quiten antes tu cristal.

La mujer terminó la historia y Natsumi se quedó paralizada ante aquel hecho. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella sería la encargada de mantener la paz del mundo y mucho menos luchar, con lo débil que siempre fue.

-E-Entiendo, pero ¿cómo voy a poder luchar? Ni siquiera tengo algo con qué defenderme, ni ningún poder especial, ni nada- .Decía la muchacha sobresaltada por tanta información de golpe.

-Sí que tienes algo con qué defenderte, es más son dos cosas- .Decía la mujer mientras empuñaba la katana y la alzaba de forma horizontal entre ella y Natsumi. Y después abría la pequeña caja, demostrando que en su interior tenía una pistola demasiado moderna, de unos llamativos tonos metálicos. –Éstas son tus armas, cuando las empuñas empezará la lucha que todos los Pájaros Enjaulados anteriores a ti empezaron, y como tu deber, deberás luchar hasta el final de tus tiempos. Y posiblemente, podrás terminar con todos aquellos seres oscuros, pero eso depende de lo fuerte que llegues a ser.

La chica, algo tímida, cogió la katana. Pero la señora Gorski, la miró un momento sin apartar la mano de la katana, hasta que Natsumi la miró con fuerza, como se batieran en duelo con las miradas.

Luego de ellos, Gorski le dio una funda en la que podía colocar su nueva katana a la espada y su nueva pistola a un costado suyo a la altura del pecho _(N/A: como los que llevan los policías, tipo FBI)._

-Y en cuanto a lo de que no tienes ningún poder especial. Te equivocas- .Dijo la mujer mientras miraba como terminaba de acoplar sus armas a su cuerpo y cómo levantaba la cabeza con sorpresa a lo que había dicho. –Todos los seres mitológicos y sus portadores tienen el poder de manipular o crear los cinco elementos de la naturaleza: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo. Pero cada uno de ellos, tiene también unos poderes que los caracteriza a todos. El tuyo, por ejemplo, es la invocación de armas y la telequinesis, y según cómo entrenes y lo fuerte que eres, es posible que puedas mezclar esos dos poderes.

-P-Pero eso es imposible, yo…

-Pues claro que nunca te has dado cuenta. Todos esos poderes están encerrados, igual que el Fénix en tu interior. Solo hay que hacer que despierten, y podrás luchar.

La chica se quedó cayada, aunque había conseguido lo que quería desde un principio: armas y a alguien que le entrene. Nunca se hubiera pensado que toda esa historia de los seres mitológicos y todo eso de los cristales y amuletos tuvieran algún tipo de relación con ella. La mujer se le quedó mirando con tristeza, y luego habló como una madre a una hija.

-Escucha, sé que esto es una locura y que has vivido todo este tiempo sin saber nada de esto, creyendo que en realidad no eres nadie y demasiado débil para ello. Lo sé porque todos los Pájaros Enjaulados que han pasado por aquí también han actuado como tú. Pero es cierto, eres fuerte y posiblemente, si luchas bien, todo esto termine ya y nadie tendrá que volver a hacer este trabajo sin ser advertidos. Los anteriores Pájaros Enjaulados trabajaron duro con el fin de terminarlo, pero no pudieron llegar hasta el final. Todo depende de ti.

-E-Esta bien, solo déjeme tiempo. Necesito asimilar todo esto. Es demasiado… Irreal. Solo déjeme tiempo- .Decía Natsumi nerviosa toqueteando la pistola y la katana. La mujer se le quedó mirando para luego tranquilamente cerrar los ojos, como se meditara.

-Está bien. Te dejo hasta mañana por la mañana y empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

-Pero, otra cosa ¿cuánto tardaremos en terminar el entrenamiento?- Preguntaba, mientras la mujer abría los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta. –Es que estoy viajando con mis nakamas y quiero seguir con ellos, bueno ya sabe, quiero protegerlos.

-El entrenamiento será muy largo, como dos años.

-¿Qué? Dos años, pero les prometí como máximo dos meses. No puede hacerme esto.

-Solo piénsalo. Mañana esperare tu respuesta- .Terminó la mujer a la vez que con otro chasquido hizo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsumi estuviera a la entrada del bosque.

Natsumi fijó su vista en el cielo, que poseía un tono anaranjado por el atardecer ¿tanto tiempo había estado con aquella mujer? Dio media vuelta y volvió al puerto en que todos sus nakamas la esperaban.

Al fin llegó al Merry y subió sin ganas, dándose cuenta que todos sus nakamas estaban en la cocina a punto de cenar. Ella directamente entró a la habitación que compartía con Nami y Robin y se echó en su cama improvisada, no podría ver a sus nakamas después de lo que la señora Gorski le había contado. La verdad, es que aquella conversación había hecho que sintiera odio por ella misma. Sus nakamas la habían salvado de aquella isla y la habían ayudado a seguir a delante, ¿para qué? Para que luego ella se fuera de la tripulación dos años, como si los abandonara. También estaba la posibilidad de rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero sabía que no podría, porque sino esos seres malvados se harían con el Mundo haciendo que ni siquiera sus nakamas pudieran estar allí. Al final decidió plantarles cara a sus amigos, aunque le costara. Llegó a la puerta de la cocina, escuchando el típico jaleo de aquella tripulación a la hora de la cena. Eso hizo que sonriera tristemente, mientras se le escapaba una pequeña lágrima, que paró antes de entrar a la cocina, sorprendiendo a todos.

Nadie se movió, solo se le quedaron mirando, como si esperaran alguna explicación. Ella se sonrojo ante tanto silencio y se preguntó su ya lo sabían, pero eso era imposible.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica, buscando alguna explicación.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Natsumi se ha comprado una katana!- Gritó emocionado el capitán, mientras le arrebataba la katana con su brazo de goma. La chica suspiró aliviada.

Mientras Luffy miraba con sus típicos ojos de estrellas la katana junto con Chopper y Usopp, ella se sentó en la mesa y sacaba también la pistola.

-¡Y también se ha comprado un arma de fuego!- Ahora gritaba el tirador, mientras la cogía.

Los tres miraban las dos armas, como se nunca hubieran visto algo parecido. Y con ojos de estrellas, los tres los inspeccionaban, como si esperaran que saliera algo de ellos.

-En realidad no me las he comprado, me las han dado- comentaba ella, mientras Sanji le ponía su plato y ella se lo agradecía, ya que llevaba casi todo el día sin comer.

-No te las has comprado, que raro, si parecen realmente caras y ¿cómo las has conseguido?- Decía Nami, cuando le había arrebatado a Luffy la katana.

-Bueno, es una larga historia- decía, antes de empezar a comer. Cuando terminó de comer, le entregó el bolso, dónde había metido el dinero antes de salir.

-¿Umh? Qué raro, casi no te has gastado nada- inspeccionaba Nami el dinero.

-Bueno, es que he tenido que parar a comer algo en algún sitio. Y la ropa, la verdad la mayoría de las tiendas no vendían ropa para mí.

Todos la miraron extrañados mientras comía, como si le escondieran algo. Cuando terminó, Sanji cogió el plato y lo lavó. Natsumi se iba a levantar, pero Luffy se lo impidió con su carácter feliz.

-Bueno y ¿has encontrado a alguien para que te entrene?

La chica enmudeció, no sabía qué decir y no podría mentirles. Todos la miraban interrogante, hasta que al fin decidió contarles la verdad: de dónde había sacado esas dos armas, la historia del Fénix y que ella era el Pájaro Enjaulado, todo. Saltándose, por supuesto, la parte en la que debía pasar mucho tiempo entrenando. Pero la tripulación, cuanto más contaba sobre ese día, parecía que menos se lo creían. Hasta que terminó de hablar y, cómo no, Luffy saltó de alegría, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-¡Como mola! ¡Natsumi es un pájaro!- Reía el muchacho de ilusión ante las miradas de los demás. -¿Y puedes volar?

-P-Pues no sé, solo me ha dicho lo que os he contado.

-Vaya, es casi irreal. Pero si dices que es cierto y además la prueba son la katana y la pistola- decía, poco convencida Nami, mientras seguía viendo la katana.

-Ya, yo tampoco me lo creía, pero ese espejo era tan real, que sería imposible creérselo.

-Pero ese trabajo es muy duro, ¿cuándo empezaras?- Ahora preguntaba Robin, aún con su vista en el libro que leía. La chica volvía a enmudecer, sin saber qué contestar. Haciendo que todos, incluso Robin, la miraran perplejos.

-E-Ese es el problema, que es demasiado tiempo, no sé si debiera aceptar lo que me dijo esa mujer y entrenarme para ese trabajo.

-Tienes que aceptar Pájaro-san, sabes que es tu deber- seguía hablando Robin, mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero el tiempo… Además si me quedara no volveríais a verme seguramente. En ese periodo ya estaríais muy lejos para volver. Y no podéis quedaros, el log pose se cargará y deberéis seguir.

Todos enmudecieron, tristes ante la realidad, incluso Luffy se puso serio, dejando que el sombrero de paja le tapara los ojos.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo hablamos?- Preguntaba serio Luffy.

-Dos años- respondió Natsumi, triste por esa fecha. Todos volvieron a callar, algunos con caras sorprendidas y otros, igual de serios que Luffy.

-Entiendo, así que al ser esto opción tuya, debes pensarlo. Natsumi tu misma sabes que no podemos volver dentro de dos años a recogerte y que no nos podemos quedar aquí. Así que piénsalo- terminó Luffy, mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

-Luffy, no puedes hacerle eso a Natsu-chan, ella es nuestra nakama. ¿La vas a abandonar sin más?- Esta vez saltó Sanji, con un tono de enfado que no salió desapercibido por nadie.

-Yo no la estoy abandonando, pero como ha dicho Robin ese es su deber y si no puede estar con nosotros para cumplirlo, tendré que dejar que se vaya de la tripulación- dijo, dando por terminada la conversación Luffy, volviendo la vista a Natsumi antes de comentar lo último. –Solo piénsalo y espero que hagas lo que debes hacer Natsumi, tanto por tu bien como para todos nosotros.- Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Aquella noche Natsumi no podía dormir. Sabía que Luffy era un gran capitán y que tenía razón en sus palabras, pero no quería abandonarlos. Justo ahora, que su vida parecía que había vuelto a ser mejor, se la arrebatan por algo que se lo habían ocultado toda su vida y que de un día para otro le dicen que tienen que hacerlo porque era su deber.

En verdad estaba enfadada por ese estúpido trabajo, pero no podía rechazarlo, lo sabía. Era, como todo el mundo le había dicho en todo el día, su deber.

Al final decidió salir, a despejarse la cabeza. Debía pensarlo muy bien lo que tendría que hacer en la mañana y la respuesta que le debía a Gorski.

Llegó a la proa del barco y se sentó en la barandilla al lado de la cabeza del Merry. Le daba mucha lástima tener que dejar toda esa vida que se había empezado a formar, mucha lástima. Pero había otra cosa, y si no era suficiente fuerte y no podía conseguir terminar ese trabajo encomendado. Y más importante y si fracasaba en el intento y decepcionaba al mundo entero. Entonces sí que el mundo habría terminado, tanto para ella como para todos.

Sin querer empezó a sollozar por aquel pensamiento, siendo escuchada por alguien que estaba de guardia aquella noche.

-¿Natsumi? ¿Qué haces ahí?- Zoro saltó desde el mástil para sentarse al lado de la chica, que se intentaba quitar las lágrimas de los ojos. –Te vas a quedar congelada.

-Nada, es solo que no podía dormir- sonrió tristemente la chica.

-Es por lo que ha dicho Luffy, ¿no? Escucha, creo que deberías quedarte. Por lo que ha dicho Robin, ese es tu deber, debes hacerlo, aunque no te guste- le decía tranquilamente el espadachín.

-Ya, lo sé, pero no quiero abandonaros. Sois todo lo que tengo y si encima os dejo marchar… Es como si el mundo no quisiera que tuviera a alguien a mi lado.

-No nos vas a abandonar, además es solo temporal. Seguramente después de entrenar serás capaz de volver con nosotros sin ningún problema. El mundo es grande, seguramente alguien te lleve.

-Ya, pero hay otra cosa. Y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y no consigo hacer mi deber, es mi responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo solo soy una mujer.

Zoro se quedó paralizado, eso le había recordado a la promesa que hizo con su amiga Kuina y la promesa que hizo con ella aquella noche.

-Yo no creo que seas débil. Además si ese trabajo del que hablas solo lo puedes hacer tu, estoy seguro que lo harás de maravilla- sonreía esta vez Zoro, haciendo que ella también sonriera.

-Tienes razón, por algo me han encomendado esta labor, ¿no?- Dijo más alegre Natsumi, a la vez que se levantaba y miraba a Zoro que asentía aún sentado.

-Además,- dijo de repente Zoro –si te vuelves tan fuerte después del entrenamiento, me gustaría ver que tan fuerte eres con esa katana que has traído- decía con tono burlón, mientras se levantaba y le plantaba cara a Natsumi.

-Yo que tú me lo pensaría antes. A lo mejor, me vuelvo más fuerte que tú- remataba sonriente la chica, con el mismo tono burlón que había utilizado él.

-¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni en sueños, es imposible que una cría como tú me gane.

-Como que imposible, eso ya lo veremos- reía la chica con disimulado enojo, haciendo reír a Zoro. Estuvieron riendo, hasta que Natsumi le sonrió tiernamente. –Gracias por esta conversación, Zoro, me has ayudado a saber qué elegir- decía mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y se iba a la habitación de las chicas. –Buenas noches.

-B-Buenas noches- respondió Zoro colocando una mano en la mejilla besada con un pequeño tono carmín en ellos.

* * *

¡Buah! Por fin terminado este capítulo, que largo se me ha hecho xDD. Bueno, antes de nada, voy a dar algunas aclaraciones de este capítulo.

En primer lugar: la escena del templo, la señora Gorski, la katana y la pistola las he sacado de la película _Sucker Punch _que recomiendo que la veáis, en serio, a mi me ha encantado x33.

También la historia de los seres mitológicos, he cogido parte del anime _Naruto _y la he retocado con otros monstruos, en verde ser los monstruos con cola, pues los seres mitológicos.

Y lo de los critales lo he sacado de la peli de _Los seis signos de la luz _y del videojuego de _Final Fantasy_.

Otra cosa, si queréis ver cómo va a pelear Natsumi en el futuro, buscar en youtube al personaje de _Final Fantasy versus XIII, __**Noctis Lucis Caelum.**_Ya que amo cómo pelea y me inspirado en él para mi protagonista.

Me he inspirado en todo eso, en una forma de tributo, ya que me apasiona todas las pelis y en todo lo que he mencionado antes, espero que las hayáis visto. A mi me encantaron x33.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^

¡Adioos! X33


	7. La decisión

¡Hola, hola! Perdón por la tardanza, ya que si no os habéis fijado he estado entretenida con varios fics que me llegaron a mi imaginación y para que no se me olvidaran pues los escribí o3o, pero no pienso dejar este fic sin acabar, lo prometo ^^. Y también espero review, ya que me encanta leer vuestra opinión sobre la historia, me da más ánimos a escribir, en serio x33.

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a **Eichiro Oda**.

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos que aclarare en la historia o se podrá saber por el diálogo.

* * *

_Desperté en mi cama improvisada de la habitación que compartía con Nami y con Robin, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme. Aún recordaba la conversación que tuve con Luffy, desanimándome. Pero a mi mente llegó también la conversación con Zoro, haciéndome sonreír. Ya tenía una decisión y no pensaba echarme atrás: haría el entrenamiento como estaba pensado, sí, pero después de todo ello volvería junto a ellos. Aunque me daba lástima perderme las numerosas aventuras que me iría a perder, pero era mi deber, mi responsabilidad, no permitiré que nadie atacara este mundo._

Natsumi se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta del silencio que había en ese momento. Aunque no estaban ni Nami ni Robin en sus camas, le extrañaba que no hubiera oído a su capitán gritando y riendo como todos los días, aunque claro, ese no era un día cualquiera. Seguramente Luffy estaría desanimado, porque existía la posibilidad de perder por primera vez a un nakama.

Se vistió rápidamente, colocándose sus armas, y salió de la habitación, descubriendo que ese día era sombrío, sin nada de luz. Nada, no había nadie en la cubierta. A lo que fue a buscarles a la cocina, encontrándose con el cocinero que estaba lavando los platos.

-¡Hola Natsu-chwan! ¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntaba el sonriente cocinero dejando su labor para acercarse a ella, aunque se le podía notar un ligero tono de tristeza en él.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y tú? Se te ve triste- decía la chica mirando las diminutas ojeras del cocinero, que intentaba no mostrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pues no muy bien, que digamos- decía el cocinero, sacando su lado triste, ya que se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir al saber que podría no volver a ver a Natsumi.

La chica lo miró preocupada, sabiendo que era por culpa de la discusión de ayer con Luffy, decidiendo cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están todos?- Preguntó la chica, mirando hacia la cubierta desierta.

-Fueron a inspeccionar la isla, ya que Robin-chan quería conocer más de su historia. Además que Luffy decía de buscar aventuras- explicó el cocinero que se junto con ella para ver la solitaria cubierta. -Por cierto, sobre ayer, ¿qué has pensado?

La chica no respondió inmediatamente ante la pregunta, sin parar de mirar el barco que había sido su hogar durante muy poco tiempo. Se giró a Sanji, que la miraba serio en busca de la respuesta de su pregunta.

-He pensado en quedarme- dijo ella atenta a la expresión de tristeza que había puesto el cocinero, para luego proseguir. -Y luego, después de terminar, os seguiré. El mar es grande, podré dar con vosotros seguramente- terminó sonriente la chica, mirando el mar.

Sanji, después de la sorpresa que le había dado al principio, sonrió por la decisión. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con dejarla allí, era su decisión, no podría retenerla aunque quisiera. Pero podría volver a verla. -_Y seguramente más hermosa de lo que es_- pensó mirándola de reojo cómo su larga melena castaña bailaba con el viento y sus ojos pardos, con toques rojizos miraban el mar fascinados. Sanji se quedó petrificado ante esa imagen y pensó en terminar el casi beso de la cocina de la otra vez. Pero no debía, ella creía que amaba a Nami, aunque de cierta forma era cierto. Además aquel día, estaba alterada, sólo se dejó llevar. No conocía los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía ella hacia él.

Suspiró agotado de sus pensamientos, soltando también el humo de la nicotina. Dejando de mirar a Natsumi, para mirar el mar.

Ambos no dijeron nada, hasta que al fin llegaron todos, aunque no iban como normalmente lo hacían: escandalosamente. Sino tristes y sombríos, se les notaban a todos la tristeza en los ojos, sobretodo en Luffy que no había levantado la vista del suelo, cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero.

Todos llegaron junto con Sanji y Natsumi, buscando repuestas de la decisión de la última. Entonces fue cuando Luffy levantó la mirada, enseñando un rostro triste y serio. Se situó delante de Natsumi, mirándola fijamente. Nastumi en ese momento se dio cuenta, que Luffy si quería podía ser intimidatorio.

-Y bien, ¿qué has decidido?- Pregunto serio el capitán.

Natsumi en un acto reflejo miró al espadachín que se encontraba detrás del capitán, como buen primer oficial, y le sonrió. Zoro supo, entonces la respuesta de su nakama, sonriendo con ella.

-Me quedaré a entrenar- dijo la chica decidida. Luffy volvió a bajar la mirada y se disponía a irse cuando Natsumi volvió a hablar, -pero, cuando termine, pienso buscaros hasta dar con vosotros, eso no lo dudéis- terminó la chica, viendo como su capitán volvía la vista a ella con brillo esperanzador en ellos y sonrió corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Síii! ¡Sabía que no nos dejarías!- Gritaba eufórico el muchacho levantado a la chica, sin dejar de abrazarla, y estrujándola. Toda la tripulación también sonrió y gritó de alegría, y el pequeño Chopper lloró de alegría diciendo: "sabía que no nos abandonaría".

Toda felicidad era observada, desde abajo del barco de los Sombrero de Paja, por ciertas personas que habían ido a saber también su repuesta.

-Así que es ella la nueva Pájaro Enjaulado, Gorski-sama- decía un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos como el fuego.

-Sí, es ella, se le parece mucho, ¿verdad?- Decía la mujer viendo divertida la escena de aquella tripulación.

-Todas las Pájaro Enjaulados se parecen, ella no es la excepción- contestaba burlón el muchacho, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que forcejeaba para que su capitán la soltara.

-Sabes, ahora que veo a esta tripulación, no me extraña que el Pájaro Enjaulado no quiera dejarlo, son graciosos y dan mucha vitalidad- contaba pensativa la mujer viendo cómo el Sol hacía acto de presencia en la mañana.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando con miedo y gracia a la vez, conocía muy bien a aquella mujer y sabía que muchas veces podía ser benévola, y más si se trataba del Pájaro Enjaulado.

-¿En qué está pensado, Gorski-sama?

La mujer solo sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia el barco, siendo seguida por el azabache.

Toda la tripulación seguía celebrando el "no" abandono de la chica, sin darse cuenta de que dos personas habían subido al barco.

-Buenos días a la tripulación- dijo animadamente la señora Gorski, haciendo que toda la tripulación se pusiera en alerta ante los nuevos invitados.

-¡Gorski-sama!- gritó sorprendida Natsumi, al acordarse de que a ella también le tenía que dar una respuesta. -¿Qué hace aquí? Creía que tenía que ir yo al templo a darle mi decisión.

Toda la tripulación se relajó al saber que ella era la entrenadora de Natsumi y la ancestral del Fénix, aunque muchos otros no dejaron de estar alerta.

-Tranquila ya la oímos- sonrió la mujer ante el despiste de la chica.

Natsumi se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, que ella supiera no estaba cuando se encontró con Gorski la última vez. Gorski se dio cuenta que muchos miraban atentamente al muchacho, sobretodo Natsumi, que intentaba hacer memoria de si lo había visto.

-¡Ah! Él es Vicent, tu guardián- le explicó la mujer a la chica y a toda la tripulación.

Tanto el peliverde como el rubio de la tripulación lo miraron mal, sabiendo que él tendría que estar con ella durante su entrenamiento por ser su "guardián", irritándolos a ambos. El chico azabache se percató de las dos miradas asesinas y sonrió sin saber qué hacer y con un gota en su cabeza.

-Así que has aceptado.

-Sí- asintió decidida la chica, no volvería a intimidarse por aquella mujer.

-Bueno, he estado pensado en el tiempo estimado de tu entrenamiento- comentó la mujer, siendo escuchada por la atenta mirada de toda la tripulación, esperanzados. -Que siguen siendo dos años- comentó la mujer al ver a todos si cambiaba la fecha y suspiraban en claro desacuerdo, para luego continuar. -Pero...- comentó la mujer alargando el "pero" ante la mirada de la tripulación

-¿Pero...?- Incitaba la tripulación al unísono, con miradas brillantes sobre la mujer.

-He decidido rebajar, por ahora, el entrenamiento- terminó sonriente la mujer, viendo cómo todos gritaban de alegría y se abrazaban eufóricos ante la mirada enfadada de la mujer. -¡Oye! ¡Qué no he terminado!- Gritó al final, haciendo que todos se sentarán de forma de indio y la escuchaban serios. -Veréis: al parecer esta isla forma parte de un curioso archipiélago, que está conectado por corrientes de agua, que os llevarán a todas y cada una de las islas del archipiélago, para que, cuando hayáis salido de la última, os llevará de nuevo a esta isla.

-Entiendo, ¿y cuántas islas son?- Preguntó Nami interesada en las corrientes de agua.

-Contando ésta: doce. Y os aseguró que tardaréis en terminar el archipiélago, cada una de las islas esconde misterios y aventuras- decía la mujer divertida, de cómo el capitán tenía sus ojos de estrellitas al oír "aventura" al final de la frase.

-Entonces, ¡está decidido! ¡Iremos a la aventura y luego volveremos a por Natsumi!- Gritó eufórico el capitán saltando, seguido de la tripulación.

-Por cierto, ¿de cuánto tiempo hablamos?- Preguntó Nami a Gorski.

-Pues como de dos o tres meses, según cuánto tardéis en terminar la aventura.

-A mi me vale- sonreía Natsumi, mientras abrazaba a Chopper y se acercaba a las dos mujeres.

-Sí, pero será difícil hacer que dos años se conviertan en dos meses, así que yo que tu espabilaría. No me gustaría ver cómo le voy a decir a tu capitán que moriste en medio de tu entrenamiento.

-No me dejare intimidar, daré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo la chica manteniendo la mirada a la mujer, mientras todos la miraban con una sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió al ver la mirada decidida de la chica, dejando el barco y diciendo que mañana mismo empezarían y que sería mejor que ellos se fueran, si no querían que la corriente se cortara por causas climáticas. Así que estaba decidido, a la mañana siguiente se separarían de la chica durante dos o tres meses.

Pero claro, en aquella tripulación no faltaba una fiesta de despedida que le darían a la chica y suerte en su entrenamiento.

Al final de la fiesta, todos acabaron durmiendo en cubierta, excepto las chicas y el cocinero que se quedó a recoger el estropicio de sus nakamas, pero con una sonrisa y un cigarro en los labios.

-¿Sanji?

El rubio saltó asustado al percatarse de que se había ensimismado con sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Natsumi.

-Ahh- suspiró después de verla. -Me asustaste Natsu-chan, creía que ya te habías ido a dormir junto con Nami-san y Robin-chan, ¿qué haces levantada?- explicaba el chico, volviendo a su tarea de recoger los platos. Al darse cuenta que una finas manos también se disponían a ayudarlo.

-No podía dormir, supongo que nervios de mañana- explicaba mientras recogía algunos vasos y platos.

-¿Te da miedo el entrenamiento?- Preguntaba el chico, con su tarea y mirándola de reojo.

-Un poco- admitía la chica un poco sonrojada.

El sonrió al ver que seguía siendo la chica que habían encontrado en aquella isla. Aunque ahora llevara armas, seguía siendo la misma.

-No deberías tener miedo, seguramente te haces muy fuerte. Se te ve en los ojos que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas- dijo el chico, mientras se iba a la cocina a dejar la carga de platos y vasos en el fregadero, siendo seguido por la chica, que hizo lo mismo que él. -Gracias por ayudarme, me has ahorrado trabajo- le sonrió a la chica que se había quedado enfrente del fregadero pensativa. Después del último comentario, ella se giró y le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿De verdad crees que me haré fuerte? Siempre he pensado que era demasiado débil- dijo la chica volviendo la vista al fregadero.

-No lo creo, lo sé- dijo viendo como ella volteaba a verle con lágrimas en los ojos, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Él no lo pudo evitar y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, dejando que se desahogara por toda la responsabilidad que se le había adquirido sin desearlo si quiera.

-Tengo miedo, Sanji. Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente fuerte de aguantar el entrenamiento, de no poder proteger a el mundo ni a vosotros. Tengo miedo de fallaros- le contaba sollozando la chica derramando lágrimas, mientras Sanji la escuchaba y le acariciaba el pelo para calmarla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a Sanji le sonaba mucho esa situación.

_-¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! Fue cuando casi la beso, si no hubiera sido por el marimô_- pensaba el rubio, mientras oía como seguía llorando la muchacha en su pecho.

La chica se separó de su pecho de nuevo, como aquella vez, y se le volvió a quedar mirando. Ambos mirándose como entonces y acercándose poco a poco, hasta sentir el aliento de ambos. Pero en el recorrido, ella paró, haciendo que el cocinero se le quedará mirando interrogante. Ella se separó de nuevo de él, bajando la mirada y disculpándose con ésta, mientras se disponía a huir de aquella sala.

-Y-yo... lo si-siento- susurró para después encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, Sanji la paró cogiéndola de una muñeca, haciendo que se girara de nuevo a él y siendo otra vez abrazada. Pero ella bajo la mirada triste, mirando su tan bien puesta corbata incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Tú amas a Nami. Yo no quiero interferir- le dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del abrazo y del agarre del muchacho. Para luego mirarlo a los ojos de forma penetrante, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos- O ¿no?- Preguntó curiosa ella, con un ligero brillo en ellos. Sanji, por otra parte, no sabía que decir: sí, amaba a Nami, pero con Natsumi era todo tan diferente. No sabía qué sentía por ambas chicas: ¿atracción, deseo, fraternidad... amor?

-Y-yo...- el chico no sabía qué decir, estaba confuso. Sin embargo, la chica se dio cuenta que no contestaba para herirla: eso ya lo había vivido antes.

-Sanji, escucha- dijo tranquila, al ver que el cocinero le volvía la mirada al oírla en ese tono. -Tú la amas y no me importa, es más me alegro- decía sonriendo. -_No me lo creo ni yo_- pensó a la vez que proseguía, -hacéis una bonita pareja- seguía ella ante la atenta mirada de Sanji. -Ojala algún día se enamore de ti, será hermoso veros juntos, seguro- seguía sonriendo, -_miéntete más, que no ves que no te estás haciendo el suficiente daño_- seguía pensado sarcástica.

Sanji la miró curioso, aunque en su interior se sentía alagado por el hecho de que le dijeran todo ello. En el interior, sentía que esa mujer se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma al decir todo eso. Pero preferiría dejarlo pasar. Antes de que abriera la boca para hablar, ella lo cortó:

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana va a ser agotador- decía a la vez que se desaparecía por la puerta, ante la mirada del cocinero, que sin darse cuenta se había fumado ya el cigarro. Lo tiró al fregadero y se disponía a saciarse con otro.

-¿No te dije en su momento que la dejaras en paz?- Conocía esa voz perfectamente.

-Para empezar, no me dijiste nada de dejarla en paz- dijo el cocinero, mientras encendía otro cigarro, al espadachín que había estado contemplando otra vez aquella escena, que si no la hubiera parado Natsumi, hubiera parado él mismo.

-Pues te lo digo ahora: déjala en paz- contesto amenazante el peliverde mientras llevaba una mano a sus katanas.

-No me da la gana- sonrió burlón el cocinero al espadachín, que por momentos se enfurecía.

-Si sigues jugando con ella le harás daño- dijo el espadachín, intentando calmarse, ya que solo quería hablar con él, -y mucho- concluyó en un susurro, mientras salía de la cocina en dirección al puesto de vigía para seguir con su guardia.

El cocinero miró curioso cómo se iba de la cocina. Esa forma de hablar y preocuparse de alguien no era muy normal en el espadachín, ya que todas las mujeres con las que había estado, en ninguna ocasión las había defendido. A lo mejor la defendía porque era su nakama. Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido, el ejemplo claro era Robin y Nami, a las que cortejaba desde siempre y sólo se había metido con el por ello, porque le parecía estúpido.

De repente, se dio cuenta de un detalle.

_-No, no me digas que el marimô... ¿siente algo por ella?-_ Se preguntó el cocinero con cierto temor y sorprendido ante tal hecho de que el peliverde, en verdad, tuviera sentimientos.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas, Natsumi no dejaba de llorar en silencio:

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de Sanji? Con lo mujeriego que es. Además de eso: ama a Nami. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordármelo?-_ se preguntaba la chica, mirando cómo dormía su compañera pelirroja.-_ Aunque no estoy enfadada con ella, es mi amiga. Y si en un futuro le llega a gustar Sanji, le apoyaré. Además serán felices entonces y eso no lo voy a discutir nunca. Solo espero que Sanji sea feliz. Además, seguramente me llegue a enamorar de otra persona- _se decía para consolarse. -_Como... Zoro, sí, él es muy bueno conmigo y me ayuda. Como el consejo de ayer, en verdad me ayudó mucho-_ ella seguía pensando en las diferentes razones por las que podría enamorarse de Zoro y la verdad, es que era muchas. Y con el pensamiento de Zoro en la mente, se quedó dormida.

...

A la mañana siguiente toda la tripulación estaba levantada para despedir a su nakama abrazándola, y uno por uno, haciéndolo más dramático, algunos incluso lloraban. Empezando por el reno:

-Venga Chopper, no llores, solo serán dos meses- le consolaba la chica al pequeño reno que lloraba mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ten cuidado y no te hagas daño y, sobretodo, no te esfuerces- lloraba el reno aún, hasta que, obligado por el tirador, se soltó de ella. El siguiente era el tirador:

-¡Ja! Yo no necesito abrazos, el gran Usopp no necesita nada- gritaba a los cuatro vientos, al ver que la chica lo iba a abrazar, así que solo se dieron la mano. La siguiente, Nami:

-Ten cuidado, eso sí espero que seas muy fuerte, ya sabes que los entrenamientos son duros- le dijo la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba y lloraba un poco. Sin embargo, Natsumi sintió un tirón de la pierna al separarse de la chica, dándose cuenta de que el tirador la sujetaba por la pierna si parar de llorar.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Gritaba el moreno mientras lloraba escandalosamente agarrado a la pierna de la chica, hasta que Nami le asestó un golpe. La siguiente Robin:

-Espero que te conviertas en una digna Pájaro Enjaula- le decía sonriente, mientras la abrazaba.

-Eso espero- le dijo al separarse. Ahora venía lo más difícil, Sanji:

-Bueno, solo espero que te conviertas en alguien muy fuerte, aunque ya lo eres- le sonrió Sanji, tendiéndole la mano a la chica, que ella aceptó desilusionada, pensando que haría un drama de todo ello el cocinero. Pero al separarse e ir a despedirse del siguiente. Sanji la sujetó de la muñeca y la giró hacia él para abrazarle fuertemente, siendo vistos por el espadachín que gruño al tan inesperado acto. -Ten mucho cuidado y sobretodo come bien- dijo riendo el cocinero, mientras a apretaba más hacia él. Después de un rato, se separaron. El siguiente, Zoro:

-En fin, nos vemos- soltó simplemente el peliverde mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo un amago con la mano.

Natsumi no se quedó conforme, con todo lo que le había ayudado Zoro, no le gustaba esa despedida y se abalanzó hasta él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Siendo impresionados, tanto como Sanji y la tripulación como el mismo Zoro. Que tímidamente acepto el abrazo estrechándola contra él.

-Me debes el combate que me dijiste- sonrió ella sin soltarlo, se sentía bien al lado del cálido espadachín.

-Cuando quieras, estoy disponible- sonrió él también, estrechándola más contra él, hasta que se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios ambos. Y por último, pero no por ello, menos importante, su capitán, Luffy:

Luffy solo la miró sonriendo, para luego abalanzarse contra ella y estrecharla todavía más de lo que lo habían hecho sus nakamas. La echaría de menos.

-Cuando volvamos, quiero ver a una nakama renovada y dispuesta vivir aventuras- sonrió el risueño capitán, mientras seguía abrazándola.

-Por supuesto, capitán- coincidió con él la chica.

-Shi shi shi- reía el joven capitán al separarse de ella.

Ya todos estaban subidos en el Merry y se disponían a vivir aventuras, para luego regresar, de eso no cabía duda. Natsumi miraba como todos la despedían con la mano, haciendo ella lo mismo. En verdad, esa tripulación era su familia. Hasta que ya no se vio el Merry, que fue arrastrado por una lejana corriente, desapareciendo de su campo de visión. Sin querer Natsumi derramó varias lágrimas, siendo vista por Vicent y Gorski, que habían estado esperando a que se fueran para empezar el entrenamiento que le habían prometido.

De un momento a otro, Natsumi se limpió las lágrimas, eufórica y dirigió su vista a sus entrenadores con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Que empiece el entrenamiento!- Sonrió con ojos decididos ante las sonrisas orgullosas de las personas que tenía en frente y de las personas que acababa dejar ir.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ^^. Espero que os haya gustado y sobretodo espero reviews, ya que casi no tengo reviews y me hace estar triste DD:, así que porfaa.. Escribir reviews, me dan de comer o3o ~

En el próximo capitulo, empezare a escribir después de esos meses, que si no se me hace eterna esta historia xDD.

¡Adiós! (Y en serio, me gustaría mucho que me dejarais reviews o3o ~)


	8. Dos meses después

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 8, gomen por tardar, me paso los días pensando en cómo seguir la historia y nunca la sigo xDD, siempre me suele pasar, soy así -3-. En fin, espero que os siga gustando la historia y si os gusta, pss ya sabéis, dejar reviews x33.

Por cierto (tenía ganas de decirlo), por mi cumple me han dejado mis padres hacerme tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda (like Zoro x33) xDD. Bueno a parte de contar mi vida (sí, me aburro mucho -3-), empiezo el fic.

Otra cosa, me he fijado en que todas queréis que se quede con Zoro y yo siempre respondo que tranquilas, que estará con ambos durante la historia y al final ya se sabrá con quién se queda x33. So~

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino a **Eichiiro Oda**.

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos de los personajes que se sabrá por el diálogo o lo aclararé yo.

Habrá Flash Back que también aclararé y que serán en primera persona, según de quién sea el recuerdo.

También habrá saltos de lugares y puntos de vista, que también aclararé.

* * *

_Abro los ojos y lo primero que me viene a la cabeza: hoy es el día. Sí. Durante dos eternos meses, por fin, voy a poder volver con mi querida tripulación. Los he echado tanto de menos. Espero que ellos también lo hayan hecho. Y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, estos dos meses han merecido la pena. Me he esforzado al máximo. Una pena que el entrenamiento esté sin acabar, pero no podría dejar que mi familia se lo pasará en grande sin mí. No. Tengo unas ganas enormes de verlos. ¿Habrán cambiado igual que yo? No, no lo creo. Al fin y al cabo yo solo he cambiado en mi forma física, ya que tenía que entrenar mis músculos, esa fue la peor parte, ya que en mi vida me ha gustado entrenar o hacer deporte. Pero, al fin lo he logrado._

_También hay que decir, que al principio no me creía capaz de usar ni la espada ni la pistola. Y, aunque casi me hecho atrás, la señora Gorski me hizo volver en razón, de una forma muy brusca, pero me ayudó..._

FLASH BLACK

Estábamos en uno de los primeros días de entrenamiento. La señora Gorski había dicho que los primeros días me enseñaría primero lo importante de los cristales y de los amuletos de la Tierra, que al parecer están hechos de las mismas materias que las que pueden crear los seres mitológicos y en ellos se esperan diferentes esencias que se aguardan en la Tierra (amor, sabiduría, pureza, etc.), pero tengo la suerte que muchos de ellos ya fueron rescatados de los anteriores Pájaros Enjaulados antes que yo.

Ese día nos tocaba la primera vez que tenía que luchar con la espada y la pistola. Aunque me había pasado las noches aprendiendo lo básico con Vicent, que se había convertido para mí como en un hermano mayor, pero no es tan fácil cuando te atacan de verdad.

-Muy bien, hoy es tu primer día de verdadero entrenamiento- comentaba Gorski, mientras me rodeaba y me investigaba (siempre hacía lo mismo cuando no se fiaba mucho). -¿Estás... preparada?

-Sí- dije, aunque maldecía de que se notara mi tono nervioso en él, -_o eso espero_- pensaba a la vez, que miraba a mi oponente: un hombre grandote, que no se le podía ver la cara porque llevaba una especie de casco, pero sus ojos rojos como la sangre sí. También llevaba una armadura antigua típica en Japón y dos espadas que las sujetaba con firmeza con su mano derecha en la cadera, dispuesto a atacar. Ese hombre era cortesía de la magia de Gorski, aunque a mí me daba miedo ese tipo.

-Muy bien. Recuerda todo lo que has estado haciendo con Vicent todas estas noches- dijo y yo, como reflejo lo miré que estaba sentado en un árbol, alejado de nosotras, haciendo su papel de espectador. -Recuerda no desconcentrarte y estar atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de tu oponente. Ataca cuando veas oportunidad y defiéndete cuando sea necesario- terminó la mujer, yo asentí por reflejo.

Gorski chasqueó sus dedos y apareció al lado de Vicent, luego volvió a chasquearlos y mi oponente se movió con tanta rapidez que no me di ni cuenta. Vino corriendo hacia mí y yo, por acto reflejo llevé mi mano a la espalda, dónde reposaba mi estada, sin embargo el hombre no tuvo ni que desenvainar la espada: levantó su pie derecho y me pateó como si fuera una pelota, revotando contra la puerta del templo, a unos veinte metros.

-_Mierda, no lo he visto ni venir_- pensé mientras intentaba levantarme, aunque creo que me rompió dos o tres cotillas. -Maldición...- no podía levantarme por el dolor, ¿tan débil era?

Vi de refilón cómo Gorski suspiraba cómo si estuviera cansada y Vicent se levantó en un intento de ayudarme, pero fue detenido por la mujer pelirroja.

Cuando conseguí levantarme, me di cuenta que Gorski me levantaba con brusquedad del suelo, agarrándome el brazo izquierdo. Vi de reojo que el hombre volvía a estar como en un principio, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Luego vi que la cara de Gorski había cambiado a una expresión entre seria y enfadada.

Bajé mi vista en un intento de que se notara todo lo inútil que me sentía en aquel momento.

-Si no luchas, no nos sirves de nada y en este mundo no hay nada que no sirva. Verás, tu lucha para sobrevivir, empieza aquí y ahora. No quieres ser juzgada, no lo serás. No te crees lo bastante fuerte, lo eres. Tienes miedo, no lo tengas. Tienes todas las armas que necesitas. Ahora: lucha- me susurraba y atendía sintiéndome mejor, la verdad es que cuando quería Gorski podía ser una gran persona. Se volvió al gran hombre y gritó -¡Otra vez!

FIN FLASH BACK

_Ese día, en mi opinión fue el más duro. Me pasé todo el día luchando hasta que al fin pude derrotarlo. La verdad, desde aquella charla que tuve con Gorski, esas palabras me inspiraron a seguir y luchar. Siempre las tendré presente en un futuro. Y ese futuro estaba al lado de Los Sombrero de Paja. _

_Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien. Por cómo habló Gorski de esas islas, creo que se lo pasarán en grande._

_Me preguntó ¿cómo estarán Zoro y Sanji? Seguramente se las haya pasado peleándose, como siempre. _

_Aún recuerdo por los momentos en los que "casi" beso a Sanji. La verdad es que me enamoré de él desde el momento en que lo vi. Siempre tan servicial y sobreprotector con todas las mujeres. Ese tipo de hombre no ha habido nunca en mi mundo. Pero claro, hay un fallo, el es un mujeriego y además está enamorado de Nami, mi amiga, no debo entrometerme. Si se quieren, yo me mantendré alejada. _

_Luego está Zoro, de esos chicos sí que no hay en mi mundo. Tan orgulloso y leal. Pero también hay otro fallo, que me di cuenta cuando partieron: según recuerdo, dejó su vida sentimental aparte para poder ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, así que seguramente nunca se fije en mí. Solo me tomara como a una nakama y amiga. Ya está. _

_A lo mejor, podría enamorarme de orto chico. Como ¿Luffy? ¿Usopp? No. Creo que no. A Luffy lo trato como si fuera mi hermanito pequeño. Y Usopp, solo vale decir, que no me atrae, además lo veo como a un amigo._

_Bueno, habrá más hombres, digo yo. Que yo recuerde, solo vi la serie hasta la temporada de Arabasta, luego me estuve fijando más en los estudios. Así que existe la posibilidad de que haya más hombres a bordo. Digo yo, claro. Y si no, pues moriré sola. Aunque me deprima por ello. Siempre quise tener hijos. Pero bueno, ya se verá. Por ahora es mejor centrarse en los amuletos y los cristales, a partir de ahí, ya se verá._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otra parte, un pequeño barco vuelve a aparecer en el horizonte de la isla Phoenix.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Espera Natsumi, ya estamos aquí!- Gritaba un eufórico muchacho, mientras bailaba con un pequeño reno y un narigudo.

-¿Me preguntó si se le habrá dado bien el entrenamiento y se haya hecho más fuerte?- Preguntaba feliz Robin, mientras miraba al trío bailar en la cubierta del Merry.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es mi nakama!- Gritaba el de sombrero de paja, tirando a Chopper hacia arriba y jugar con él, mientras el pequeño lloraba de alegría.

-Omww, mi hermosa Natsu-chwan, ya estoy aquí. Tu príncipe azul ha venido por ti- bailaba el joven cocinero, imaginándose fantasías con la chica que faltaba en el barco.

-No te des tantas ilusiones. Seguramente se haya hecho suficientemente fuerte para partirte la cara, Ero-cook- comentaba el espadachín con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras miraba como se enfadaba su rubio compañero.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Marimô?! ¡Mi preciosa Natsu-chwan nunca sería capaz de bajar a tu nivel y ser tan idiota como tú!

-¡Repítelo!

Y otra pelea de las suyas hacia efecto, haciendo reír a más de uno en la tripulación. Pero en medio de las discusiones, Nami, mientras paraba a los dos chicos, se dio cuenta de algo que se acababa de dar cuenta.

-¿Pues desde cuándo te importa lo fuerte que sea una chica, Zoro?- El peliverde enrojeció un poco al ver con qué tono había usado Nami en esa pregunta. Se sentó enfurecido en el suelo.

-N-No es que me importe. S-Solo le prometí una lucha. Eso es todo- decía con un falso enojo el peliverde. Nami y Robin rieron cómplices, ya que nunca habían visto tan nervioso a Zoro.

-Seguramente también haya cambiado físicamente. Ya que habrá hecho ejercicio- comentó indiferente, pero con una sonrisilla la pelirroja. Tanto Zoro como Sanji enrojecieron al imaginarse a la chica. Pero Zoro se quitó la imagen de la cabeza rápidamente, avergonzado. Pero Sanji seguía en sus fantasía locas, incluso se le podía apreciar una pequeña gota de sangre escurrir por su nariz en su cara pervertida.

-_Mierda, pero por qué pienso en ella. Solo es otra mujer, tampoco es nada especial_- pensaba, mientras veía cómo Sanji seguía con sus fantasías con Natsumi, sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre. _-¿Por qué estoy tan enfadado? No me importa en lo quién esté pensado ese estúpido Ero-cook_- se mentalizaba, pero seguía sintiendo rabia viendo al cocinero. -_Maldito Ero-cook. ¿No podía pensar en otra mujer? P-Pero qué diablos digo. Me trae sin cuidado eso_- seguía pensado, mientras quitaba la mirada del cocinero. _-¿Por qué me siento como la otra vez? Cuando los pillé casi besándose, sentía tanta rabia. Quería matar al cocinero. ¿Y por qué me importa tanto Natsumi? Es mi nakama. Solo eso. ¿Eso significa que me estoy empezando a parecer al Ero-cook? No. No. No. Eso sí que no. Seguramente sea falta de disciplina. Sí, será eso_- dejaba de pensar, para luego levantarse e irse a la popa para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

Después de dos horas, al fin llegaron al puerto, dónde creían que verían a Natsumi esperándolos, pero no fue exactamente ella la que apareció en el puerto.

-¿Umh? ¿Dónde está Natsumi? Creía que estaría aquí esperándonos- comentaba triste Chopper al bajar del barco.

-A lo mejor...- dijo de repente Usopp con voz tétrica. -Se ha ido y nos ha abandonado- terminó viendo cómo Chopper empezaba a llorar.

-¡Noo! ¡Natsumii!- Lloriqueaban el pequeño y Usopp abrazados. Hasta que llegó Nami y le pegó en la cabeza a su más querido estilo, con el tacón del zapato. Para después aparecer Sanji y darle otra patada en la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué demonios dices, Usopp! ¡Ella nunca nos abandonaría! ¡No le digas esas cosas a Chopper!- Le reñía abiertamente a un asustado Usopp con dos chichones en la cabeza.

-¡Sí, Nami-san tiene razón! ¡Ella no nos abandonaría nunca!- Remataba el cocinero, gritándole al pobre Usopp a la par.

-Oye, Robin- llamaba desde la distancia el pequeño reno a la arqueologa.

-¿Umh? ¿Qué pasa Doctor-san?

-¿Tú crees que lo que dice Usopp es verdad y Natsumi nos ha abandonado?- Decía con tristeza, bajando la cabeza el renito.

-Pues claro que no. Ya sabes que ella tiene un gran corazón. No creo que hiciera algo así- explicaba la arqueóloga, mientras veía que la felicidad le volvía a embargar al reno. -Además, te aprecia mucho como para irse así sin despedirse de ti- reía la arqueóloga, viendo como empezaba a bailar su danza de la felicidad.

-P-Pero qué dices, tonta, eso no es verdad...- reía el reno.

Mientras le reñían al tirador, una persona se acerco a ellos, siendo visto por Zoro y por Luffy, que habían estado mirando divertidos las riñas de Sanji y Nami.

-¿Umh? ¡Ah! ¡Tú eras amigo de Natsumi!- Afirmaba feliz, viendo al azabache acercarse a ellos. -Eras... Victen, no, ummm- pensaba el joven capitán.

-No, soy Vicent- corregía con enojo el chico al ver que no se acordaba de su nombre.

-¡Eso! Shi shi shi- reía el otro. -¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Pues es que hoy le tocaba un duro entrenamiento de finalización a Natsumi, así que me ha dicho que viniera yo por ella, ya que seguramente terminará tarde.

-¿Es que aún no ha terminado el entrenamiento?- Preguntaba lastimoso el capitán.

-Sí, sí, pero ya te lo he dicho: es un entrenamiento de finalización. Es como un resumen de todo lo que ha estado aprendiendo- se volvía a explicar el muchacho. -Así que, espero que no os moleste partir mañana.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero, vamos! ¡Quiero ver a Natsumi!- Pedía a gritos el capitán, seguido de Usopp y Chopper que gritaban también cosas por el estilo.

-Jajaja, sí que tenéis ganas de verla. Venga, os guiaré- dijo empezando a andar, seguido de la tripulación.

Iban caminando por el bosque, hasta que, como siempre, el capitán habló.

-Y dime, Vicent, ¿ha cambiado mucho Natsumi? En lo de fuerte y todo eso- peguntaba con entusiasmo, siendo escuchado por todos, sobre todo por el peliverde y el rubio, que estaban muy cerca de Luffy.

-¿Umh? ¿Cambiado? Y para qué quieres saber eso- cuestionaba el azabache, mirando hacia atrás.

-Es que esta mañana, Nami lo ha comentado y me he quedado pensando en ello, shi shi shi- reía, viendo a Nami, que miraba a los dos chicos que estaban detrás de Luffy, esperando respuestas.

-Bueno... Sí que ha cambiado bastante- respondía mirando otra vez hacia delante, como si estuviera allí la imagen de Natsumi de ahora y la de hace dos meses. -Ahora sabe luchar, sobre todo con la Katana, aunque no le gusta hacer cortes muy hondos cuando corta, suele atacar a la garganta. Se lo pegunté un día y dijo que no le gustaba mucho la sangre y que no quería ensuciar mucho la Katana. Esa chica, jajaja- reía el joven, contándoles a los otros. En eso, Zoro sonrió como orgulloso de ella, ya sabía él que no sería muy sanguinaria en el tema de la sangre. -También tiene mejor puntería con la pistola. Más rápida...- seguía enumerando.

-Sí, sí, pero ¿cómo ha cambiado de físico? Nami dijo que cambiaría- cortaba inocentemente Luffy al azabache.

-¿Físicamente?- Preguntaban a la vez Vicent, Sanji y Zoro con un notable sonrojo en sus caras.

-P-Pues sí ha cambiado mucho en eso, aun que no sé, se la ve m-mejor, creo...- respondía sonrojado Vicent. -_Nunca me había fijado en eso_- pensaba mientras hacía memoria de cómo era.

_-¿M-Mejor?-_ se preguntaron Sanji y Zoro aún más sonrojados.

-¡Ah! Ya hemos llegado- señaló Vicent al gran templo, restándole importancia al tema.

-¡Increibleee!- Gritaron con estrellitas en los ojos Usopp, Chopper y Luffy al ver el hermoso templo. Del templo salió Gorski llevando su típico Kimono.

-¡Ah! ¡Vaya! Ya habéis llegado, estaba pensando en salir yo a buscaros por lo que tardabais- sonreía la mujer a la tripulación.

Nami se quedó un poco sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Sanji apenas había hablado con esa mujer desde que la conocían y eso le extrañaba mucho, conociendo a su amigo ya le habría dicho unos cuantos piropos, a lo mejor es que no la consideraba atractiva.

-¡Ah! Gorski-sama, ¿ya ha terminado Natsumi-san?- Preguntó adelantándose el azabache.

-¿Umh? Por supuesto que no, seguramente la veréis a la noche... Ahora está en su entrenamiento de concentración, no debéis molestarla- explicaba la mujer pelirroja, con aires de grandeza al hablar de la muchacha.

-¿¡Quéeee!?- Gritaron a la vez Chopper y Luffy -Yo la quería ver ahoraaa...- seguían quejándose ambos y salían corriendo en dirección al templo a buscar a su amiga.

Buscaron por todas partes, siendo perseguidos por Gorski que les gritaba que no la molestaran a la muchacha. Hasta que por fin dieron con ella en el pequeño jardín:

Ahí estaba ella, debajo de una cascada con los ojos cerrados como si no pasara nada en forma de pose de loto.

-¡Natsumiii!- Gritaron los dos niños corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Umh?- preguntó ella aún sin abrir los ojos -_me lo habré imaginado. Creía a ver escuchado a Chopper y a Luffy_- pensó ella, para volver a su estado de concentración.

Cuando por fin llegaron al principio del pequeño lago, Luffy extendió su brazo para cogerla.

-¡! ¡Pero qué...!- Gritó ella, pero antes de terminar fue arrastrada rápidamente hacia Luffy y Chopper que chocaron los tres y cayeron al suelo por el impacto con los ojos en espiral.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya os he dicho que no la molestarais!- Gritaba enfadada Gorski, seguida de toda la tripulación.

-¡Natsumiiii!- Volvieron a gritar los dos niños abrazándose a la chica que sonreía por la sorpresa al ver sido interrumpida. La tripulación al fin llegó, junto a Gorski, viendo a su capitán y a su médico abrazando a su amiga, mientras lloraba de felicidad el pequeño reno abrazándola.

-¡Te he echado muuucho de menos!- Le gritaba Chopper llorando.

Al fin pararon de abrazarla, al llegar Nami y darle un capón a cada uno.

-¡Gorski-sama os había dicho que no la molestarais!- Les reñía la pelirroja.

-Ya ya, Nami, no importa, de todas formas ya estaba acabando- le calmaba Natsumi. Nami le sonrió, mientras dejaba en paz a los dos chicos y luego abrazaba a su amiga.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Cuánto has cambiado!- Le gritaba eufórica la mujer a la chica, para luego verla detenidamente:

Seguía siendo igual de alta, más o menos como Luffy medía, y se notaba el ejercicio físico que había tenido que hacer para que su cuerpo fuera más fuerte y atlético, pero su precioso cabello castaño había sido cortado hasta los hombros. También había cambiado de ropa: ahora llevaba un kimono corto, estilo ninja, que le ayudaba a entrenar, era de color carmesí. Y las zapatillas habían sido sustituidas por unas botas que le ayudaban a caminar y correr en cualquier ambiente que se le pusieran.

Robin y Usopp también se le acercaron, y las tres mujeres y el tirador empezaron a hablar. También Natsumi cogió a Chopper que aún seguía llorando y lo llevaba en brazos, como si fueran madre e hijo.

Mientras los otros dos integrantes se acercaban a reanimar a su capitán, que había recibido el extra por haber asustado y cogido de esa forma a Natsumi.

-Natsumi ha cambiado mucho shi shi shi- reía él, ya reanimado, capitán a sus dos amigos.

-Sí- suspiraron ambos chicos a la vez, mientras miraban a Natsumi, que seguía hablando. Luffy sonrió como si acabara de entender una cosa, que no había visto antes.

_-Ha cambiado mucho, se la ve más hermosa... ¡No, no, no! Solo se ha cortado el pelo y ha practicado un poco de ejercicio físico y su cuerpo está más... perfecto, ¡no! ¡Pero en qué diablos pienso!-_pensaba el indeciso espadachín apartando cada poco tiempo su vista de la chica para luego volverla a posar y enrojecer avergonzado.

_-Está igual de hermosa, no, está todavía más hermosa que antes... Más serena, diría yo... Pero me da pena, ya que si se ha vuelto más fuerte, eso significa que no la podré proteger... Bueno, si en un futuro nos separan, no estaré tan preocupado en que salga herida... Y en el físico... Aunque su hermoso cabello se hubiera ido, sus curvas se ven más definidas y más sexis, más atractiva... Y sus pechos se ven tan blanditos...-_ pensaba el pervertido cocinero, pasando de su cara normal a una triste, de una triste a una feliz y de una feliz a una pervertida, mientras una fina gota de sangre caía de su nariz. Solo Luffy fue consciente de eso, ya que miraba divertido a sus dos compañeros.

A la hora de la cena, Gorski les había invitado a dormir en el templo, como despedida de la chica, así que todos estaban en el salón principal esperando la cena que estaban haciendo, bueno, todos no, ya que Natsumi estaba en una de las habitaciones del templo, mirando el jardín donde había estado entrenando los días anteriores.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al fin te encuentro! Estaba buscándote...- Natsumi se giró, viendo que el espadachín acababa de entrar y parecía agotado- Este templo parece un laberinto- comentó sentándose al lado de ella, acompañándola a ver el paisaje.

-Jejeje- rió ante el comentario del chico.

-¿Umh? ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó con falso enojo mirándola, a lo que se arrepintió, ya que la luna le hacía ver más hermosa y más sonriendo.

-Porque esta habitación esta a cinco puertas del salón principal...- reía la chica al ver cómo bajaba la mirada Zoro al sentirse avergonzado por su sentido de la orientación. -No te sientas avergonzado, yo también me perdí varias veces en el templo, asique estoy de acuerdo contigo... Parece un laberinto- terminó de reír ella, viendo cómo Zoro sonreía agradecido de que no se riera más de él.

Se quedaron en silencio aún mirando el hermoso paisaje y oyendo los gritos de Luffy que se oían a lo lejos. Zoro estaba sonrojado, ya que tenía que decirle a la chica algo muy importante, que había decidido decirle cuando por fin vieron la isla.

-Oye, Natsumi...- dijo en un susurro el chico, eso de las palabras siempre se le daba mal.

-¿Umh? Dime.

-Y-Yo... te he e-echado de menos- dijo aún más en susurro y más deprisa ¿por qué se sentía idiota al decirle eso a la chica?

-¡Yo también te he echado de menos, grandullón!- Gritó sonriendo la chica, abrazándo a un enrojecido Zoro al sentir el contacto de la chica. -Por cierto, ¿aún está presente lo de la lucha, no? Ya quiero ver como muerde el polvo el próximo mejor espadachín del mundo- rió la chica, sacándole la lengua, mientras se separaba del chico y lo miraba. Zoro suspiró de qué hablará de peleas en verde de sentimientos, eso se lo agradecía.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie, ya verás como acabas llorando cuando te derrote- rió el también con arrogancia.

-Sí, sí, ya veremos- sonrió ella con arrogancia al igual que él, hasta que ambos rieron por las caras arrogantes del otro. -Por cierto, ¿cómo fue la aventura? ¿Os lo pasasteis bien?- Preguntó como si fuera una niña.

-Claro, verás, cuando nos fuimos...- empezó a contarle las mil y una aventuras que habían tenido en esas once islas, a la atenta mirada de la chica. -Entonces tuvimos que domesticar a dos reyes marinos para que el Merry escapase de los derrumbamientos, pero tuvimos que soltarlos, ya que empezaron a tener hambre. Arreglamos el timón y aquí estamos- terminó de contar la historia el espadachín.

-No fastidies, ¿y cómo los domasteis?

-Luffy se encargó de ello, se pasó varios minutos pegándoles hasta que cedieron- rió junto a la chica, al recordar esa escena. -Tenías que haber visto a Luffy cabalgándolos cuando no iba el timón y tenía que guiarlos- reían ambos por las locuras que se les ocurría a su capitán.

Cuando terminaron de reír, se quedaron mirando a los ojos y a muy poca distancia.

-Me habría gustado que hubieras estado allí- comentaba en un susurro el joven espadachín acercándose a los labios de ella.

-Y yo- colaboró ella también. Hasta que al fin se besaron:

Fue un beso lento y cálido al principio. A Zoro le gustaba la suavidad que tenía esos labios, mientras los acariciaba con los suyos, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella. Y Natsumi por su cuello, en un íntimo abrazo. Pronto Zoro, avarició su lengua con los labios de ella, a lo que separó sus labios tímida, pero prontos sus lenguas danzaron a la par. Ninguno de los dos había besado en su vida de esa manera, pero estaban felices de que hubiera ocurrido.

Después de un rato, se separaron en busca de aire, para luego volver a acercarse para un segundo beso, pero fueron interrumpidos...

-Natsumi, Zoro, la cena est...- Nami se quedó donde estaba, mirando a los dos chicos sonrojados por cómo los habían pillado.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, en contra de su voluntad bajo la atenta mirada, pícara que tenía Nami, mientras sonreía con complicidad.

-Vaya, vaya y yo que creía que Zoro no le gustaba nadie- comentó con sarcasmo, como si se hubiera sorprendido de ello.

-¿L-Lo sabías? Lo que sentíamos...- preguntó Zoro aún más rojo al saber que ya había sido descubierto antes.

-Bueno de ti sí, pero de Natsumi no, creía que le gustaba más Sanji- dijo la navegante, bajo la atenta mirada de Natsumi, que le impresionó que comentara ello: ¿no se querían ella y Sanji? A lo mejor lo dijo en broma.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, no diré nada- sonrió de una forma más cálida Nami. -Tenéis suerte que hoy era la reconciliación con Natsumi, sino os habría subido el dinero que me debéis por mantener la boca cerrada- volvió a reír con picardía, para luego irse por dónde había venido.

-Maldita bruja...- maldijo el espadachín apunto de envainar la katana que tenía más a mano.

-Déjala, mientras no diga nada todo está bien- sonrió al ver la expresión asesina de Zoro. Para luego levantarse y besarle en la mejilla. -Venga, vamos...- animó en dirección a la puerta. Zoro se levantó rápidamente, sonrojado por el contacto y se dirigió con ella al salón principal.

Al entrar, el cocinero se dio cuenta de con quién iba Zoro.

-¡Marimô, ya te has vuelto a perder! ¡Y esta vez has hecho de que mi hermosa Natsu-chwan vaya a por ti! ¡Serás inútil!- Le gritó el cocinero al espadachín, que fue ignorado por éste y se sentó al lado de Natsumi para empezar a comer, lo que le impresionó a Sanji de que no discutiera con él por el insulto.

La cena se pasó tranquila con las idioteces que hacia Luffy y las tonterías que soltaba Sanji a las chicas. Hasta que al fin todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Natsumi, para prepara todo su equipaje al barco. Cuando terminó fue visitada por Gorski.

-¿Ya tienes todo preparado, no?- Preguntó la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias por haberme cuidado y entrenado Gorski-sama- le agradecía inclinándose en forma de saludo la chica.

-Y yo te agradezco de que aceptaras ser entrenada por mí- le dijo la mujer a la vez que le hacía un gesto para que se enderezara. Natsumi la miró en forma de interrogación, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Sabes, no todos los Pájaros Enjaulados fueron como tú, muchos de ellos no quisieron luchar y se rindieron antes de empezar el entrenamiento, lo que significaba vía libre a los otros seres mitológicos- entristeció al contralo. Luego la miró como si fuera una madre a una hija. -Escucha, cuando te enfrentes a esos seres mitológicos, haz todo lo que puedas para que no escapen de ti y derrotarlos, sino será más difícil encontrarlos y se harán más fuertes. También, ten mucho cuidado con uno de ellos: el Basilisco. Él es el más fuerte de todos, ya que fue él quien lo empezó todo. La pena, es que no sé quién es su portador, es muy difícil saberlo... Lo siento si no tengo más información: sólo sé que es capaz de utilizar el metal a su antojo- terminó de contrale la mujer, ella asintió agradecida, aunque era poco, estaría atenta a cualquier cualidad de sus futuros enemigos.

-Gracias por la información, Gorski-sama- le agradeció antes de escuchar cómo Luffy pedía comida y se oía jaleo en señal de que todos empezaban a levantarse.

-Por cierto, casi se me olvida: seguramente Vicent te suela visitar varias veces, para saber cómo vas o por si tienes algún peligro.

-¡Ah! ¡Vale, me encantará verle de vez en cuando!

-Una última cosa: cuida de tus amigos, sobretodo del pelivede y del rubio, se nota que les importas- sonrió la mujer al ver cómo enrojecía la chica.

Cuando ya todos estaban levantados y desayunados fueron al Merry acompañados por Gorski y Vicent, para despedirse de la chica.

-¡Te estaré vigilando, pequeñaja!- Le gritó Vicent de forma de saludo, ya que luego se encontrarían.

-¡Sí, sí, seguro...!- rió la chica ya subida al Merry, que ya empezaban a subir el ancla para partir.

-¡Recuerda lo que te comente!- Le gritó luego Gorski, que ya estaban más alejados.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!- Saludo con la mano la chica, viendo como poco a poco ya no los podía ver.

-Suerte...- susurró Gorski, siendo solo oída por Vicent.

-Tenías razón: se parece a ella- respondió de repente Vicent viendo cómo se alejaba el Merry.

Gorski sonrió ante la mirada de cariño que le entregaba al horizonte, para dejarlo ahí, que aún seguía mirando el barco hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo y por fin... ¡HAY BESO! xDD, ¿cómo os ha parecido este capítulo y el beso? Espero que bien ^^Uu, sino me tiro por la ventana (?).

So~ espero que os haya gustado y espero reviews x33

¡Adiós!


	9. La tregua y el Davy Back Fight

¡Hola, hola! Ya estoy aquí con el noveno capítulo -aplausos, aplausos- x33, so~ espero que os siga gustando la historia, en serio hago lo que puede por que quede bien ^^ x33. Y ya que estoy voy a comentar algunas cosas del anterior capítulo xDD. Como por ejemplo de que ya hay beso x33, han sido ocho capítulos hasta que se decide xDD, pero por desgracia ya comenté desde el principio de que estará con ambos y al final se queda con uno, aunque eso falta muuuchos capítulos, así que por ahora se queda con Zoro o3o~ (aunque el pobre aún no se entera de lo que siente -.-Uu), so~ vamos al tema -3-

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda**.

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos de los personajes que se sabrá por el diálogo o lo aclararé yo.

Habrá Flash Back que también aclararé y que serán en primera persona, según de quién sea el recuerdo.

También habrá saltos de lugares y puntos de vista, que también aclararé.

* * *

_Por fin estaba en el barco con los Sombrero de Paja, dos meses de pura pesadilla, pero merecieron la pena. Sobre todo con Zoro, la verdad es que no me esperaba lo del beso, pero tenía tantas ganas de besarle... Y yo que creía que no sería muy sentimental Zoro, pero me alegro de que esté con él, porque ¿estoy con él, no? La verdad es que no volvimos a hablar de eso y menos besarnos otra vez, pero nos llevamos mejor que antes y me sigue ayudando con la katana. Al menos ya estoy en el nivel de poder plantar a cara al próximo mejor espadachín del mundo y eso es bueno. Tengo que hacerme muy fuerte. Solo espero que no sean muy fuertes mis oponentes, aún tengo miedo, igual que cuando me enfrente por primera vez al hombre ese que hizo Gorski, casi me mata. Espero que en batalla, sea más fácil luchar._

Natsumi ya se había levantado hace un rato, pero había decidido quedarse otro rato más en su nueva cama, que por fin no era un colchón tirado en el suelo con sábanas. Al parecer estuvieron arreglándosela para cuando volviera.

Se estiró en la cama y al fin se levanto con pereza. Había estado levantándose muy temprano en el entrenamiento, así que eso era como un bonito regalo que le habían hecho de poder levantarse hasta que quisiera.

Se vistió y salió a cubierta, viendo que ya todos habían desayunado temprano y ahora jugaban o hacían sus trabajos.

-¡Natsu-chwan! ¡Buenos días!- Le gritaba Sanji desde la proa que al parecer ya les había dado el almuerzo de la mañana a las mujeres del barco.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Les gritó a todos, viendo que Sanji se deprimía al ser ignorado. -A ti también, Sanji- le animó la chica haciendo que otra vez apareciese el mujeriego del barco bailando y cantando cosas raras.

-Aún no sé por qué le animas, siempre está haciendo el idiota- y ahí estaba Zoro, que había aparecido detrás de ella y miraba malhumorado cómo Sanji seguía con su bailecito raro.

-Déjalo, al menos está feliz y nos hace de reír- dijo ella riendo encaminándose a la cocina a por su desayuno, acompañada por Zoro, que lo miró curiosa de que la siguiera.

-Voy a por sake, se me acabado- se excusó el chico, poniendo su típico tono indiferente.

En la cocina vio que su desayuno había sido salvado de nuevo por Sanji de la boca hambrienta del capitán, se lo agradeció en silencio, lo calentó un poco y empezó a comer. Zoro seguía buscando una botella de sake, que al parecer Sanji había empezando a esconder.

-Tks, maldito cocinero- maldecía sin parar de buscar por los estantes de la cocina.

Natsumi iba a hablar, pero entró de repente Sanji, siendo seguido por Luffy, que intentaba que el cocinero le diera de comer.

-Venga, Sanji, yo también quiero el helado que les has dado a Nami y a Robin- suplicaba el joven capitán.

-¡He dicho que no! Además ya has almorzado- le gritaba el cocinero. -¡Ah! Natsu-chwan! ¿Quieres que te haga algo aparte del desayuno?- Le decía con corazones en los ojos a la chica, que aún estaba desayunando.

-No hace falta, Sanji, ya sabes que soy de comer poco- le sonrió al chico, haciendo que Sanji se llevará una mano al corazón como si le hubieran clavado algo.

-Omw, mi Natsu-chan me ha sonreído. Eres tan linda- bailaba el chico hasta que llego Zoro y le pegó con la botella, que al fin había encontrado.

-¡Marimô!- Gritó enfurecido el rubio, lanzándole una patada, que fue parada por una katana de Zoro. Empezaron a pelear.

-Déjala en paz, no ves que te ha dicho que no necesita nada de ti- le gruñó el espadachín al cocinero, defendiéndose y atacando al rubiales.

Seguían insultándose y peleando, siendo vistos por Natsumi, que ya había dejado de comer y Luffy que pedía aún por comer más.

Después de la pelea, siendo parada por Nami, Zoro se puso a entrenar haciendo movimientos con sus katanas, como siempre, hasta que llegó Natsumi.

-¡Oye, Zoro! ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?- Preguntó ella alegre, desenvainando su katana. Zoro, en respuesta, sonrió de lado y plantó cara a la chica, empezando a atacar y a defenderse de los movimientos que hacía ella.

**Con Sanji**

Desde la cocina, Sanji miraba irritado la imagen de los espadachines entrenando.

-_No sé porque pero se les ve más unidos desde que salimos de la isla y eso sí que es extraño: Zoro llevándose bien con una mujer_- pensaba él mientras seguía viéndolos, hasta que una terrible idea, para el cocinero, le llegó a la mente. -_No creo que tengan algo juntos. Zoro sería incapaz de estar con una mujer como ella, tan hermosa y sensible... Aunque estoy celoso de que pase su precioso tiempo entrenando con ese imbécil, ojala se quedara conmigo en la cocina, así nos conoceríamos más._

Sanji ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Robin había entrado a la cocina, él seguía viendo irritado la imagen de Natsumi y Zoro.

Robin se acercó a él, extrañada de que el cocinero no empezara con sus coqueteos. Y miró hacia dónde él tenía la vista fija y fruncía levemente el ceño. Sonrió al comprender de lo que se trataba.

-Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no crees?- comentó ella, haciendo saltar al cocinero al no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Ah! Robin-chan, qué susto. No te había oído, lo siento preciosa- bailaba alrededor de ella, como si no hubiera dicho nada. -¿Qué decías, morenaza?- Seguía bailando.

-Que hacen una bonita pareja- comentó de nuevo, tranquilamente mientras sorbía un poco del café que le acababa de preparar Sanji.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- Preguntó ingenuo Sanji, ante la mirada divertida de la mujer.

-Pájaro-san y Espadachín-san, por supuesto- rió ella, al ver cómo Sanji hacía el intento de enfadarse, pero claro, delante de una dama no podía.

-Yo no creo eso, Robin-chan. Natsu-chan es hermosa, sensible, delicada e inteligente- sonreía ante la imagen mental de la chica. -No creo que a ella le gusta un tío malhumorado, imbécil y vago como el marimô- comentó luego con cierto tono rencoroso.

-Kukuku- rió ante la forma en la que se refería a ambos. -Bueno, a mi no me importaría verlos juntos. Se llevan bien y sería bonito ver a ambos enamorados- seguía comentando la morena, viendo como Sanji se imaginaba la terrorífica imagen de eso y se tiraba de los pelos como si fuera una pesadilla. -Pero no debes preocuparte, cocinero-san, al fin y al cabo hay más mujeres en el mar, ¿no?- Terminó ella, saliendo de la cocina y dejando a Sanji en sus pensamientos.

_-Sí, hay más mujeres, pero Natsu-chan es... es como especial, tiene algo que las demás mujeres no tienen. No creo conocer a una mujer como ella_- suspiró en sus pensamientos el cocinero, sentado en el suelo de la cocina_. -Bueno, en realidad todas las mujeres son especiales, claro, por algo soy el Amante de las Mujeres-_ pensaba orgulloso de su autoimpuesto titulo. -_Pero Natsu-chan es tan linda y a la vez tan fuerte. Y sus ojos son tan preciosos...- _Seguía pensado con los ojos cerrados. _-Pero lo que más me llama la atención es que cada vez que estoy con ella, me pongo nervioso y siento que se me sale el corazón cada vez que la veo, eso no me había pasado nunca con otra mujer. Y su olor... a coco-_ rió él al ver lo observador que había sido con todo lo que había hecho Natsumi. Todo le llamaba la atención. Hasta los más pequeños detalles: como cuando se pone nerviosa se toca su palma izquierda con los mismos dedos de ésta o se toca la oreja izquierda; que cuando come le gusta hacer musiquilla con los cubiertos tamboreándolos con la mesa, pero nunca eran escuchados por los demás por el ruido que hacían: cuando no sabe qué hacer se rasca la nuca; que también le gusta oír a la gente trabajar en silencio, como hacia algunas veces con él; etc. Sonrió pensando en todos esos detalles y cómo é los admiraba cada uno.

-Natsumi...- suspiró esperanzado de que apareciese por la puerta y se quedara con él.

**Con Natsumi**

Ella y Zoro acabaron de entrenar, sentándose juntos en el suelo para descansar.

-Se nota que te has esforzado para entrenar- comentó Zoro, suspirado cansado, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente entrenamiento con ella por hoy. -Por cierto, lo del templo...- empezó a hablar nervioso.

-Lo del beso...- dijo ella al ver que no podía terminar la frase. Él asintió en respuesta avergonzado. -No te preocupes, si no lo quieres decir no lo diremos, además solo fue por el momento, ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella esperanzada de que se lo negara.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de él todo era un torbellino, no sabía qué sentía con ella, pero al lado suyo se sentía bien.

-No lo sé- respondió él.

-¿C-Cómo que no lo sabes?- Preguntó ella, iluminándose los ojos de ilusión.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, hasta que Natsumi preguntó algo que no se esperaba Zoro.

-Oye, Zoro, ¿t-tú qué si-sientes p-por mí?- Tartamudeó bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Zoro se quedó pensativo y avergonzado de nuevo.

_-Mierda, ¿qué le digo? ¡No lo sé! A ver, piensa... ¿Qué es lo que sientes al verla?-_ pensaba Zoro, intentado que su cabeza fuera rápida en pensar una respuesta a lo que sentía.

-N-No lo sé- terminó de decir, era la verdad, no lo sabía. -Solo sé que cada vez que te veo me siento bien, pero también nervioso y puff, es complicado- respondió cansado de tanto pensar.

La chica lo vio, sonrojado y sin saber qué decir, ¿seguro que ese era el gran Roronoa Zoro? Sin embargo, ese Zoro le embargaba ternura, además ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía por él, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua?- Rió ella, ante la cara de sorpresa de Zoro.

-¿Una tregua? ¿De qué?

-Pues mira hasta que sepamos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, no hablaremos más sobre el beso, ¿te parece?- Explicó levantando su mano, en forma de pacto.

-Trato- correspondió él apretando la firme mano de ella, mientras se levantaba y se estiraba. -Bueno, por hoy ha sido suficiente entrenamiento- comentó estirándose.

-Vayaa- comentó con un falso tono de sorpresa. -Zoro, el gran Cazador de Piratas, esta cansadooo- reía como una niña, señalando al chico con tono burlón.

-Eso es mentira- dijo él como escusa levantándose y plantando cara a la chica que se reía. –Además, tú no sabes cuál es mi límite.

-Eso es verdad, pero ya me vale con verte. Creo que te estás haciendo viejo, Zoro- reía ella.

-Oh, cállate- gritó enfurecido por la vergüenza Zoro, tirándola al suelo y rodar por la cubierta de la popa como si se pelearan. Hasta que Zoro se posicionó sobre ella, dándose como vencedor de una pelea y sujetándole las muñecas. -Ríndete.

-Nunca- le retó ella intentando soltarse. Él le apresó las muñecas arriba de su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa de la chica. -Jajajaj... pa-para... jajaja.

-Ríndete- sonreía Zoro con arrogancia y diversión.

Las risas de la chica se volvieron más altas, haciendo que la tripulación fuera a proa para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Guerra de cosquillas! ¡A por Natsumi!- Gritó Luffy echándose encima y haciéndole también cosquillas, siendo seguido por Chopper. Nami, Robin y Usopp les miraban con ternura, viendo como jugaban, mientras que Sanji miraba con rencor cómo Zoro le seguía haciendo cosquillas a "su" Natsumi, pero se le fue el enfado al ver como reía la muchacha, que ya incluso había empezado a llorar por la risa.

-¡V-Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Jajajaj! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!- Gritó ella intentando zafarse de los tres, siendo soltada ya y riéndose ya normal. Después de eso, estuvieron haciéndole cosquillas a Chopper, hasta que...

-¡Chicos! ¡Veo tierra!- Gritó desde el puesto del vigía, Usopp. En un segundo, Nami empezó a dar órdenes para llegar a la isla.

Al llegar a la isla ven que todo es más largo de lo habitual.

-Y a mí que no me gustaba mi altura- comentó Natsumi, desde el barco, al ver que la cima de los árboles ni si quiera se veían. -¿Qué isla será, Nami?

-Creo que se llamaba Long Ring Long Land- dijo la pelirroja mirando un libro de mapas. -Aunque lo que más me pregunto, es si hay alguien para que nos diga cuánto tarda en cargarse el Log Pose. De todas formas, tendremos que esperarnos para ex...

-¡Bieeen! ¡Aventuraas!- Gritaban Luffy, Chopper y Usopp dirigiéndose a la isla, dejando a una enfurecida Nami, por a verla dejado a medias de sus explicaciones.

-¡Pero serán...! ¡Oye, he dicho que habría que esperarnos!- Gritaba Nami, al ver que ninguno de los que acababan de irse la escuchaban.

-Déjalos, Navegante-san, no creo que sea tan peligroso- le tranquilizaba Robin a la chica.

Después de un rato tranquilizando a Nami, al final bajamos todos los que nos habíamos quedado en el Merry.

-Pues Robin tenía razón. No parece que sea un problema esta isla- comentaba la chica pájaro al bajar y ver la gran pradera de aquella isla.

Cuando ya todos estaban en tierra, Nami empezó a decir lo que debían hacer para buscar comida y explorar. Sin embargo, fue otra vez parada, ya que un gran barco había echado, lo que parecían dos patas metálicas, encerrando el Merry en sus zarpas.

-¡Pero qué...!- Gritaron todos cubriéndose por el impacto que hicieron esas "patas" al anclarse a la tierra.

-¡Hola, Tripulación de Sombrero de Paja!- Saludaron de improvisto unos hombres desde el misterioso barco, llevando unas máscaras que los caracterizaba a todos.

-¡¿Quienes sois y qué queréis?!- Preguntó a la defensiva Nami.

-¡Nosotros nada! ¡Pero nuestro capitán a decidido que quiere jugar con vosotros al Davy Back Fight!

-¿Umh? ¿Qué es el Davy Back Fight?- Preguntó incrédula Natsumi.

-El Davy Back Fight es un juego en que los miembros de cada tripulación de piratas se enfrentan en los diferentes eventos en los que el ganador de la prueba puede robar miembros de la tripulación del equipo perdedor, incluso el capitán- explicaba Robin.

-¡Pero para jugar, primero vuestro capitán debe aceptar la invitación y disparar al aire en señal de haber aceptado!- Les volvió a gritar el hombre de aquella tripulación.

-Bueno, solo espero que Luffy no sea tan estúpido para aceptar- comentaba Nami, para luego oír el disparo que significaba el empezar con el Davy Back Fight.

* * *

¡Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo! En el siguiente empezaran los juego, que intentaré resumirlos lo mejor que pueda, y tranquilos seguirá habiendo ZoroxNatsumi (?) hasta que me harte xDD, seguramente en el relleno de después del Davy Back Fight, se sabrá lo que sentirán ambos *AAA*.

Y ya habéis visto que Sanji empieza a pensar con el corazón, haber que conclusión saca x33.

Y por último y no por ello, menos importante:

¡Espero Reviews! xDD

¡Adioos!


	10. Donut Race

¡Holaa! Bueno, ya estoy aquí con la continuación. Pero primero: ¡lo siento por la ausencia! Quería tomarme una vacaciones y leer demás fics de mis compañeros/as, ya sabéis que me encanta el ZoSan y ha habido nuevos fics que me han atrapado entera xDD, so~ espero que os siga gustando la historia, ya que hago todo lo que puedo, lo juroo T-T

En fin, vamos con lo que vamos, luego los lamentos o3o ~ (?)

Otra cosa, no me acuerdo muy bien de los capítulos anteriores, así que más o menos lo hago con lo que recuerdo sobre el anime, así que espero que no tenga ningún fallo en lo que se refiere a los juegos..

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a **Eichiiro Oda**.

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos de los personajes que se sabrá por el diálogo o lo aclararé yo.

Habrá Flash Back que también aclararé y que serán en primera persona, según de quién sea el recuerdo.

También habrá saltos de lugares y puntos de vista, que también aclararé.

* * *

-¡Maldito idiota!- Gritaba enfurecida Nami, intentando asesinar a su capitán, mientras era cogida por Natsumi para que no llegara hasta el final con su intento de asesinato.

-Venga, Nami, tranquilízate- le pedía la pobre chica, intentando que no matara a su capitán. Al final, Nami se tranquilizó, pero aún se notaba que estaba enfadada.

Mientras seguían peleando, la tripulación de Foxy empezó a organizar y construir pequeños puestos donde vendían comida y cosas que normalmente estarían en una feria. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un pequeño escenario, en el que Foxy pidió a Luffy que subiera para elegir cuántos juegos quería hacer contra ellos. El máximo de los juegos eran tres, y Nami y Usopp le enseñaron un dedo en señal de que solo eligiera un juego. Luffy contó esos dos dedos, más otro de un tripulante de la banda de Foxy, pidiendo así tres juegos.

-Pero será imbécil- intentaba otra vez asesinar Nami a Luffy y otra vez Natsumi intentaba que no lo hiciera. Foxy tiró las tres monedas, que personalizaba los tres juegos, al mar, dando inicio al primer juego.

-¡Muy bien! El primer juego es el Donut Race- dijo el Foxy empezando a hablar a todos. -En este juego pueden participar todos los tripulantes de ambas bandas, pero separadas en diferentes equipos- dijo mirando a todos los tripulantes de Los Sombrero de Paja para luego continuar. -Este juego consiste en una carrera de barcos, solamente que los barcos deben estar hechos por tres barriles y construidos por el equipo, ¿entendéis? ¡Muy bien que empiece el Donut Race!- Gritó Foxy en señal de que todos empezaran a trabajar.

-Muy bien, para empezar tendremos que decir los equipos, serán dos equipos de tres integrantes y uno de dos, ¿vale?- Empezaba a planificar Nami cómo sería la mejor opción para ganar. -Bueno: el primer equipo estaremos Usopp, Robin y yo- explicaba la navegante mirando a sus integrantes, que afirmaron con seguridad -; en el segundo estarán Zoro y Chopper- dijo señalándolos, ambos también afirmaron -; bien y en última posición, lo siento Natsumi, pero tendrás que ir con Sanji y con Luffy- le dijo la pelirroja sobretodo mirando a la chica, que afirmaba entendiendo a la pelirroja de porque se lo decía a ella en especial, ya que era difícil de que tanto Luffy como Sanji se lo tomaran más en serio.

Zoro miró enfadado a Nami y luego advertido a Sanji, que ya empezaba con su numerito.

-¡Bieen! ¡Voy con mi querida Natsu-chwan!- bailaba con corazones en los ojos el cocinero.

-¡A callar! ¡Y espero que seáis ambos lo bastante inteligentes para seguir las órdenes de Natsumi! ¿Entendido?- Les reñía Nami enfurecida con Luffy y Sanji. -Natsumi, confío en ti- le comentó con seguridad a la chica que miraba divertida como los otros afirmaban como si Nami fuera un general.

-Claro- le secundo la castaña, a la vez que le sonreía dándole más seguridad a Nami, que también sonrió confiada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡A sus puestos!- gritó a todos Nami.

Y como si fuera una chispa que acababa de soltar Nami, todos empezaron a intentar que el barril que les habían dado fuera al menos algo parecido a una barca. Aunque había un serio problema con el equipo de Luffy.

-Luffy...- le llamó Natsumi.

-Dime- dijo infantil Luffy aún con unos cuantos trozos de madera en las manos.

-¿Por qué has deshecho todos los barriles?- Le dijo casi enfadada Natsumi, conteniéndose e intentando recordar todos esos días de concentración y disciplina para no saltar y ahorcar a su capitán.

-Pero, tendremos que saber qué usar- le dijo convencido el otro. Natsumi respiró hondo, ya que al fin y al cabo, Luffy no era muy listo, así que se podía esperar algo así.

-Está bien, pues empecemos a montar los barriles- dijo confiada Natsumi, arremangándose las mangas de su quimono de entrenamiento y cogiendo un mazo, pero éste fue arrebatado por Sanji.

-No, no, no, no permitiré que una hermosa dama como tu se haga daño en este trabajo, déjamelo a mí- le comentó Sanji empezando a juntar los tablones y ordenándole a Luffy que hiciera también lo mismo que él.

Al final pudieron terminar la "barca", a la que Luffy bautizó como el Ma Ikkada. Al terminar, Natsumi miró a los otros equipos, dándose cuenta, que el que más podría llamarse barca era el de el equipo de Nami, se notaba que Usopp era bueno con la carpintería, aunque no fuera eso, carpintero.

Todos llevaron sus barcos al agua y subieron en ellos, a la vez que inspeccionaban con la mirada los barcos de sus contrincantes. Que, se mirara por dónde se mirara, sus barcos eran mejores que los de Sombrero de Paja. El comentarista empezó a enumerarlos: **(N/A: ya que no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo eran las barcas, he tenido que utilizar la wikipedia para ayudarme, así que nos os sorprenda que se parezcan la explicación con la de la wikipedia ^^Uu)**

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡El Donut Race ya está empezando y cada uno de los equipos ya está dispuesto con sus barcas! ¡Comentemos sus trabajos! ¡El primero de los Sombrero de Paja es el Taru Tiger, formado por la bruja pelirroja, la chica morena y el narigudo, es una pequeña embarcación hecha con los materiales permitidos, los tres barriles son utilizándolos para la cubierta y como toda la barca tiene unos improvisados asientos, también tiene dos remos para la propulsión! ¡El segundo barco es el Tarumanma, compuesto por el espadachín de pelo verde y el osito de peluche, está hecho con dos barriles enteros en el lado izquierdo y centro, mas la mitad de un barril en el lado derecho, la otra mitad es ocupado para poner paletas al barril izquierdo! ¡Y el último barco es el Ma Ikkada, con el capitán de la tripulación, el chico rubio y la chica castaña, por lo que parece solo es una balsa con dos remos!- terminó el presentador de comentar a todos los barcos.

-_Al menos podría saber nuestros nombres_- pensaron todos los Sombrero de Paja a la vez, mientras se disponían a empezar.

-No sé yo si este flotador será capaz al menos de llegar a mitad de la carrera- comentó Sanji, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y mirando con desaprobación la pequeña embarcación.

-No os preocupéis, tengo un as bajo la manga. Siempre que necesitemos aire, yo os daré un empujoncito- sonrió Natsumi, mirando como sus compañeros la miraban de forma interrogativa. -Tranquilos, ya veréis. No solamente sé utilizar la katana y la pistola- sonrió con picardía al ver que Sanji ya iba en camino de preguntar, pero siendo parado por el comentarista.

-¡Es hora de comenzar! ¡Preparados!- empezaba a dar la señal el hombre -¡Listos! ¡YA!

A la señal, todos empezaron a mover sus barcos, excepto uno de ellos, que era sumamente grande, pero por desgracia entraba porque al fin y al cabo eran tres barriles. Sin embargo, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, en realidad era un contenedor de agua con barriles dentro de ella, actuando como obstáculos.

-¡Pero qué...! ¡Eso es trampa!- Gritó parando Natsumi, al ver que era casi imposible continuar.

-Al fin de cuentas son piratas. Se esperaba que no jugaran limpio- le comentó Sanji detrás de ella, también parando.

-¿Y qué? Solo son barriles, se pueden ir qui...- dijo Luffy al tiempo que cogía el remo e intentaba apartar algunos barriles cercanos. Sin embargo el barril explotó en el momento que rozo el palo de Luffy, hiriéndole de lleno.

-¡Luffy!- Gritó Natsumi, cogiendo al chico que no se lo había esperado, pero que parecía seguir estando bien. -Son explosivos... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó mirando a Sanji, que negaba sin saber qué hacer. Volvió la mirada hacia delante viendo que los otros dos equipos se encontraban en la misma situación que ellos.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. -Ya sé... ¡Zoro!- llamó al chico que giró su vista hacia ella al ser llamado -¡el aire!- gritó de nuevo al chico, que estuvo pensando durante un momento, para luego sonreír y levantar la mano como si entendiera. -Bien, es hora de utilizar el aire...- sonrió Natsumi, ante la mirada atenta de los otros dos chicos, que no sabían a qué se refería.

Natsumi se puso delante de la barca, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, a la vez que levantaba los brazos. Zoro estaba también concentrado y con los ojos cerrados.

-kaze「風」: hirogaru*- susurró de improvisto la chica, a la vez que movía levemente las manos haciendo que el aire empezara a correr de forma distinta y echara de su camino todos los barriles que solo servían como obstáculos suyos.

Al abrir los ojos, sonrió triunfante de que hubiera funcionado, girando sus mirada hacia Zoro y viendo que él también había echado todos esos barriles, destruyendo así el Mother Ship y el Kani Crane de la otra tripulación.

-¿C-Cómo lo has hecho?- Preguntó impresionado Sanji, mientras que Luffy tenía los ojos de estrellitas y decía "Increíble..." muchas veces.

-Práctica- sonreía la chica, a la vez que volvía a coger el remo y empezaban otra vez que zarpar.

Los Sombrero de Paja volvieron a tener el ritmo de la carrera, de forma que todos prácticamente podrían ganar, pero de improvisto, dos barcos de la tripulación enemiga se acercó, haciendo que pararan: el Harem no Tango y el Oyakata. Tanto Sanji como Luffy dejaron de remar, para que uno se fura con las chicas que navegaban en un barco y que otro se atiborrara de comida en el otro, junto con Chopper y Zoro.

-¡Sanji, Luffy! ¡Tenemos que seguir!- Les llamó a los chicos que seguían ambos inversos en sus mundos, pero que no le hacían caso a la podre chica. -Bueno, al menos Nami, Usopp y Robin van en cabeza- comentaba la chica, viendo como la pelirroja intentaba a ganar a toda costa. Giró su vista a Sanji, -Sanji, venga, tenemos que seguir...- llamaba la pobre chica, abriéndose paso e intentando que las otras mujeres lo dejaran en paz, o entonces sí que perderían la carrera. Al fin llegó donde estaba Sanji, que estaba abrazado a dos chicas, mientras le daban de comer. -Sa... Mnh- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que algunas mujeres le cogían por atrás para que no hablara.

-Déjalo, mira lo bien que se lo está pasando- le decían con la mirada perversa, mientras seguían tapándole la boca y le cruzaban las manos a la espalda para que no pudiera defenderse, empezando a alejarla del chico, que no se había dado ni cuenta de que la chica lo llamaba. Sin embargo, sí otra persona.

-Oye, dejadla en paz, arpías- les amenazó Zoro, que había llegado a la balsa al darse cuenta de la ausencia de la chica.

-Gracias Zoro. Esto de no poder usar las armas no es tan favorable- le agradeció sonrojada a la vez que las mujeres la soltaban y se iban otra vez junto a Sanji, que, solo cuando Zoro había llegado, se había dado cuenta de que Natsumi se encontraba allí.

Sanji miro fulminante cómo Natsumi y Zoro empezaban a hablar animadamente. El rubio se levantó hacia la pareja y le empezó a hablar con un notable enojo al peliverde.

-¿Qué haces aquí Marimô?- Llamó con arrogancia mal disimulada el cocinero al espadachín, que posaba su mirada al chico que le acababa de llamar. -Deberías ir a tu equipo. Si no te has dado cuenta es una carrera- comentaba encendiendo su amigo inseparable, su cigarro.

El peliverde lo miró enfadado por el tono que acababa de usar, pero lo que más le impresionaba es que no se hubiera contenido delante de una chica, y más Natsumi.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Además te recuerdo que estamos en la misma tripulación, ero-cook- le contestó con el mismo tono el espadachín, posando su mano en sus katanas, a punto de desenfundar.

La chica los miraba con miedo, ya que sabía que se llevaban a matar, pero normalmente sus disputas eran mayormente cómicas, no iban tan en serio como en aquel momento.

-Venga, chicos, no discutáis, será mejor volver a las balsas y seguir- les dijo a ambos, poniéndose en medio para que no iniciaran su tan normal pelea.

-¡Hey! ¡Vosotros!- Tanto ellos tres como los otros dos tripulantes de Sombrero de Paja volvieron la mirada a Nami, quien les hablaba. -¡Volver inmediatamente a la carrera!- Les gritaba malhumorada y con sus ojos endemoniados, dando por obvio, que volverían a sus balsas, y así lo hicieron.

De vuelta en el Ma Ikkada, volvieron a empezar a bracear de nuevo, con un Sanji incómodo porque Natsumi le hubiera visto tan débil delante de aquellas mujeres, y con una Natsumi decepcionada por Sanji.

Natsumi volvió la mirada a la balsa de Zoro y Chopper, divisando que el Kaji King los había interceptado. Y como no, Zoro había empezado a defender su balsa, al final destruyendo el barco enemigo. Sin embargo, Nartsumi vio que lanzaban una lanza en llamas hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Zoro! ¡Chopper! ¡Cuidado!- demasiado tarde, la lanza dio de pleno a la balsa hundiéndola inmediatamente. Natsumi suspiró al ver, que del agua emergía Zoro sujetando a Chopper. -Bueno, será mejor que nos demos más prisa si queremos más ventajas- les comentó mirando a Luffy y a Sanji, que remaban como si la vida dependieran de ello.

Natsumi se colocó atrás del todo de la balsa y colocó su mano en el agua, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos con afan de concentrarse.

-kaze「風」:Hitenmitsurygiryuu*- susurró de nuevo la chica, haciendo que de la palma de la mano se concentrara el aire, y la pequeña balsa saliera volando con una energía impresionante.

-¡Whoooaaaa!- Gritaba emocionando y riendo el chico con el sombrero de paja al frente de la balsa, sosteniendo su sombrero para que no saliera volando.

Natsumi seguía utilizando su técnica, haciendo que su balsa llegara incluso a donde seguían el Taru Tiger y el Cutie Wagon, haciendo que su balsa se juntara con la de sus amigos y fueran juntos. Dándoles ventaja para ganar al Cutie Wagon.

-¡Oye, Natsumi! ¡Hazlo más rápido!- Gritaba el eufórico capitán, que se notaba que se lo pasaba en grande.

Nami al ver que la chica no respondía a los llamados del capitán, buscó a la muchacha con la mirada, encontrándola totalmente seria, fijando su vista en la palma de su mano.

-Luffy, cállate. No ves que puedes desconcentrar a Natsumi- le regañó la navegante, pegándole en la cabeza, entendiendo que eso de los poderes era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Luffy y los chicos miraron a la chica, que impasible, seguía con su concentración, ya que con esos poderes de la naturaleza eran realmente peligrosos y difíciles de usar.

FLASH BACK

Hoy era mi primer día que tendría que usar los poderes de los elementos, aunque por desgracia, tendría que aprender a usarlos de uno en uno. Según Gorski-sama, podría llegar a saber controlar uno o dos elementos en dos meses, pero eso era según como se me daba, claro.

-Muy bien, empezaremos con algo fácil: el fuego. Ya que como sabes, los Fénix mayormente saben usar el fuego- explicaba la mujer, que al ver que asentía seguía explicándome. -Muy bien, ante todo debes recordar, que el poder de la naturaleza no es una broma y que si te desconcentras, aunque sea solo un momento, el elemento que estés usando se puede descontrolar, incluso hiriéndote a ti o a alguien cercano, ¿lo entiendes?- volví a asentir. -¡Esta bien! ¡Empecemos con el fuego!

Aquel día me pase mayormente del día intentado concentrarme, pero era sumamente difícil, ya que aunque por un mini-segundo me desconcentraba, el elemento me tacaba y me hería las manos...

Fin FLASH BACK

Natsumi seguía sin dejar de mirar su mano y el aire que arremolinaba alrededor suya. No podía desconcentrarse en nada en absoluta. Pero claro, el enemigo no tenía la misma idea.

En el momento en el que el Cutie Wagon empezaba a llevarles ventaja, la mujer, que se llamaba Porche sacó su bastón, mientras los otros dos intentaban pelearse con los otros demás pasajeros. Porche se acercó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta y de su bastón sacó una piedra de tamaño medio, viendo a la chica que hacía que las dos balsas fueran tan rápidas, le tiró a Natsumi la piedra, hiriéndole la cabeza y haciendo que su concentración en el viento se fuera, sacando fuera el Ma Ikkada con sus respectivos pasajeros, hasta llegar a la costa y chocar, siendo eliminados completamente de la carrera.

-Uff... Casi no lo contamos- dijo Sanji aliviado de que estuvieran bien, o al menos la mayoría. Giró su vista a la chica castaña que sujetaba temblando su mano con la que había estado concentrándose. -Natsu-chan, ¿qué te...?- Paró de inmediato al ver que una gran cantidad de sangre salía de la mano que se sujetaba y de su cabeza una pequeña herida del golpe de la piedra. -¡Natsu-chan! ¡Estás herida!- Saltó Sanji mientras levantaba la mirada buscando al renito para que la curara. Al fin dio con él. -¡Chopper!- Llamó Sanji sin apartarse de la chica, que intentaba hacer que la sangre no emanara más de su mano.

Cuando llegaron Zoro y Chopper. El renito se puso histérico y le empezó a vendar y desintoxicar la herida de la mano, mientras inspeccionaba la pequeña herida de la cabeza. Y Natsumi les contaba el peligro de usar los poderes de la naturaleza.

-Umm... deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Si dices que es tan peligroso, intenta tener más cuidado, ¿vale? El corte ha sido peor que cuando Zoro te hirió sin querer- le explicaba el renito, vendándole la mano a la chica.

-Sí, gracias Chopper, eres un gran médico- le elogiaba la chica.

-No me digas esas cosas, no me haces feliz, idiota...- baila el renito ante el elogio.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, fueron a la meta de la carrera, viendo que la balsa de sus amigos estaba casi llegando, con mucha diferencia que el otro barco del enemigo. sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta, Foxy, el capitán, llegó e hizo que todo de repente fuera despacio, haciendo que la balsa enemiga llegara a la meta y ganara, con trampas.

Después de la derrota, ambas tripulaciones se reunieron para que uno de los Sombrero de Paja se fueron con ellos. Estaban todos los tripulantes nerviosos y confusos de cómo había hecho para que el Taru Tiger se parara. Por supuesto, el primero en preguntar fue el capitán.

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo ha hecho el Pelo-partido para que perdiéramos?- Gritaba Luffy, visiblemente enfadado por la derrota. Viendo como Foxy, se derrumbaba ofendido por el mote que le había puesto Luffy.

-Eso es fácil de explicar, y ya que sois mis contrincantes os lo diré: comí la Noro Noro no Mi, una fruta del Diablo que me permite inmovilizar a mis oponentes por 30 segundos- explicaba felizmente a tripulación enemiga. -Pero bueno, es tiempo de reclutar a mi nuevo tripulante- cortó la explicación, mientras inspeccionaba a cada uno de los tripulantes de los Sombrero de Paja para sabe cuál era la mejor opción. -¡Está bien! ¡Elijo al reno!- Gritó triunfante señalando al podre renito que se sujetaba de la pierna de Natsumi, temiendo que se lo llevasen.

-¡Nooo!- Gritaba y lloraba apretando la pierna de Natsumi, como si le fuese la vida en ello. Al final consiguieron llevárselo, pero más calmado al pedirle Zoro que se tranquilizara, que le salvarían.

* * *

Okey~ hasta aquí la primera parte de Davy black fight, que sino el capitulo se me hace muy largo, así que lo partiré en partes, posiblemente sean tres partes o3o~

So~ espero que os haya gustado y ya se han rebelado los poderes de Natsumi, bueno, una parte de ellos x33 (y sí, para los curiosos, me he fijado en los jutsus de Naruto, pero no son exactamente así, ya que al aire le llaman futton, no kaze ;))

Aquí dejo la traducción de los poderes que ha utilizado Natsumi:

-Kaze「風」hirogaru= Viento: expandirse

-kaze「風」Hitenmitsurygiryuu = Viento: golpe del dragón volador

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante:

¡Espero reviews! x33

Adioos! ^^


	11. Groggy Ring

¡Holaaa! Bueno, perdón por el retraso, pero ya que hoy es navidad, pss aquí mi regalo para la gente que le gusta el fic, por si no os habéis dado cuenta también he "reparado" los capitulo 1, 2, 3 y 4, porque no sé, cuando lo volví a leer no lo entendía ni yo misma, intentaré mejorar mi expresión para que se entienda mejor. De todas formas, si no se entiende algo, pss lo lamento en serio intento que salga todo lo claro posible y estoy intentando solucionar mis problemas de expresión (ha estado todo este tiempo leyendo libros)

So~ aquí el capi y nos leemos abajo x33

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos de los personajes que se sabrá por el diálogo o lo aclararé yo.

Habrá Flash Back que también aclararé y que serán en primera persona, según de quién sea el recuerdo.

También habrá saltos de lugares y puntos de vista, que también aclararé.

* * *

_Increíble, simplemente eso es lo único que pensaba... ¡Íbamos perdiendo! Claro ellos hacían trampas como cualquier pirata, pero no era justo ya que ellos ponían los árbitros y las reglas de los juegos. Ya se habían llevado a Chopper, solo espero estar al nivel para poder rescatarlo. _

_En la siguiente prueba me tocaba participar a mí, gracias a Dios estoy a buen recaudo con Sanji y a Zoro a mi lado, pero me dan mala espina esos tres, sobretodo porque les llaman Los Groggy Monster. Ya con el "monster" me dejan claro que son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Además que son más robustos y ¡por Dios! ¡Qué altura tienen! Solo espero no ser un estorbo. Sobre todo porque una de las reglas es que no se pueden utilizar armas, eso me da menos posibilidades para defenderme y más posibilidades de que, tanto Zoro como Sanji, me ayuden a defenderme._

Era la siguiente prueba y los Sombrero de Paja miraban con tristeza a su médico que en el juego anterior habían perdido.

Foxy los guió a la siguiente prueba, llegando a una gran pista, de lo que parecía de futbol, pero en verde que las porterías fueran rectangulares y con postes, las porterías eran unas especies de canastas de plástico en el suelo.

El comentarista del, lo que parecía ser, partido empezó a explicar las normas y cómo se jugaba. Las normas se basaban en que cada equipo debe elegir un BallMan, que era la persona que haría de balón del equipo, mientras que el otro equipo debería meter al BallMan en las canastas para poder marcar un Gol y ganar. Las normas eran violentas pero simples, sin olvidar que se trataban de piratas. El partido lo controlaría un "árbitro" que pondría la banda de Foxy. Y por supuesto, la norma más importante es que NO SE PODÍAN ARMAS DE CUALQUIER CLASE.

Eso decepcionó de sobremanera a los dos espadachines de los Sombrero de Paja que tuvieron que dejar, contra su voluntad sus armas en manos de la pelirroja y la morena.

-Cuídala bien, es sensible cuando no estoy- le decía Natsumi entregándole la katana que reposaba tranquila en su espalda, con extremada tristeza a la arqueóloga, como si hablara de un hijo para ella.

-Tranquila, Pájaro-san, están a buen recaudo- le aseguró la morena a la chica, que se iba deprimiendo por momentos, a lo que apareció cierto rubio para animarla.

-No te preocupes, Natsu-chwan, yo te protegeré con mi vida- decía, danzando el joven cocinero, intentando animarla.

Desde la distancia, miraba con tristeza cierto peliverde a la chica deprimida, mientras le daba sus preciados tesoros a la pelirroja.

-Te preocupa, ¿eh?- le preguntaba con cierta miraba la navegante al joven espadachín, haciéndole sonrojar.

-Tú solo cuídalas con tu vida- le dijo con indiferencia para luego acercarse al rubio y a la castaña. Viendo como un de la banda de Foxy se acercaba con lo que parecía una pelota con cintas.

-Aquí tenéis el sombrero para saber diferencias al BallMan, elegirlo vosotros mismos- les comentó el hombre entregándole el "sombrero" a la castaña, para luego irse riendo.

_Esto no me gusta_, pensó el peliverde al ver cómo el hombre se alejaba para luego seguir riendo más alto con los demás.

-¿Y quién será nuestro BallMan?- preguntó Nami, apareciendo detrás de Zoro con las katanas del mismo.

-Que lo sea el ero-cook, tiene más cara de pelota- comentó indiferente el peliverde, señalando con su pulgar al cocinero.

-¡¿Qué dices marimô?! ¡Tú sí que tienes cara de pelota! ¡Incluso pegas con el césped!- gritó el rubio lanzándole una patada al espadachín, pero que fue parada con rapidez por una de sus katanas que le había cogido a Nami de sus brazos.

Empezaron, como siempre a pelearse por el puesto de BallMan, mientras que la banda de Foxy esperaba impaciente por la decisión de ambos hombres en discusión.

-Venga, da igual, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminamos- les dijo a los hombres la castaña mientras se ponía en la cabeza el dichoso sombrerito. Tanto Zoro como Sanji pararon, seguido de un lastimero grito del último.

-¡Noo! Mi preciosa Natsu-chwan estará en peligro, no puedo dejar que te toquen un pelo, mi dama ~- bailaba el rubio mientras le cogía de las manos a la castaña y se arrodillaba.

-Venga, no tenemos todo el día- gritó Foxy impaciente por empezar el juego.

-Va, da igual, tengo dos hombretones que me protegerán, ¿a qué si?- sonrió Natsumi, mientras se levantaba Sanji, y Zoro se acercaba con cara de malas pulgas a Sanji.

-¡Por supuesto! Te protegeré con mi vida- bailó con corazones en los ojos alrededor de Natsumi, que reía divertida, para luego cambiar de expresión para referirse al peliverde. -Y tú, será mejor que no le quites los ojos a mi Natsu-chwan, porque si le pasa algo, tú lo recibirás triplicado.

-Por supuesto que no le quitaré lo ojos de encima- dijo convencido Zoro, para luego sonrojarse por el doble sentido de sus palabras y la cara pícara de la navegante -venga, da igual- dijo para luego dirigirse a la pista, donde esperaban sus adversarios.

Natsumi se sonrojó de igual manera que su compañero peliverde, siguiéndolo a la pista. Seguido del rubio, que se notaba su molestia por culpa del sonrojo que le había causado el peliverde a la chica.

-¡Empezamos con la siguiente prueba: el Groggy Ring!- gritaba el comentarista a ver que ya ambos equipos estaban preparados en sus respectivas posiciones, mirando ambos a su adversario. -En primer lugar presentaré a ambos equipos: en el equipo de la banda de Foxy, se encuentran los Groggy Monster, conformado por Hamburg, Pickles y Big Pan- presentaba el hombre a los tres, que cada cual era todavía más grande que otro, hasta llegar a Big Pan un Gyojin mitad gigante.

Natsumi trago saliva al ver al más grande de todos, viendo en la cima de aquel gran hombre el sombrerito que lo reconocía como el BallMan de ese equipo.

_Es imposible_, pensó aterrorizada Natsumi viendo como sonreían de forma macabra aquellas cosas, ya que esos no se le podían llamar hombres con absoluta confianza.

-Y en el equipo de los Sombrero de Paja, se encuentran: el cocinero de abordo, Sanji; el ex-cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro; y la chica castaña, Takanashi Natsumi- terminó el hombre de presentar a los otros.

_¿Por qué a mí sólo se me reconoce por mi cabello?,_ pensaba la chica al ser presentada de nuevo como "la chica castaña". _Bueno, intentaré llegar a conseguir algún alias luego, por ahora será mejor centrarme en estos tipos._

Empieza el partido. El primer movimiento lo hace Pickles, el adversario de los Sombrero de Paja, que va directo hacia el BallMan, en este caso la BallWoman, Natsumi. Pero lo esquiva y los tres van directos hacia el BallMan alternativo: Big Pan. Sanji va primero y lo intenta golpear, pero parece que resbala con su piel y se cae. Big Pan ríe y lo lanza hacia el suelo.

_Sanji_, Natsumi para y mira a ver si Sanji está bien, acercándose a él. Sin embargo, no llegó a él, ya que Pickles y Hamburg intentan cogerla para hacer el primer gol. Sin embargo, Zoro no lo permite noqueando a Pickles.

_Gracias a dios que está Zoro_, pensó la chica mientras corre para noquear a Hamburg haciéndole la zancadilla como si fuera un jugador de futbol, tirándole al suelo de cabeza. Sanji se levanta algo mareado viendo que ya habían sido noqueados dos de los adversarios.

-¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Cejillas!- le gritó burlón Zoro, haciendo que Sanji se enfureciera a punto de lanzarle una patada. Pero fue parado por Big Pan, que los empezó a perseguir a los tres con cuchillas en los pies y con un hacha enorme.

-¡Se supone que no se permiten armas!- gritó la chica mientras los perseguían. Buscando con la mirada al supuesto "árbitro" -¡Arbitro, diga algo, maldita sea!- gritaba enfurecida al ver cómo el hombre giraba el rostro como si no viera nada, -pero será desgraciado- susurró enfadada la chica.

-Esto es juego sucio- susurró también Sanji, enfadado al ver cómo el "árbitro" ignoraba tanto a la chica castaña, como a las otras dos mujeres de su tripulación que también protestaban.

-Qué esperabas, son piratas al fin y al cabo- le respondió igual de enfadado el peliverde.

Sanji, enfadado golpea al árbitro al tenerlo al alcance, sacándole este tarjeta amarilla por su acción.

-Pero será...- decía enfurecido Sanji, mirando con sumamente odio a aquel hombre.

-Tranquilo, será mejor que no le vuelvas a dar si queremos ganar esta estúpida prueba- le tranquilizaba la chica, pero igual de enfadada que él por las trampas.

En un descuido, Big Pan los atrapa a los tres, girándolos con su piel para que se mareen. Llega Hamburg, con coderas de hierro y puchos americanos, seguido de Pickles, que ahora había conseguido hombreras con pinchos, sin embargo el árbitro sigue ignorando las obvias armas.

Big Pan deja de girar a los tres y los lanza al aire. Hamburg es el primero en moverse esta vez golpeando a Zoro que es mandado al suelo y con ayuda de Big Pan se da impulso para luego volverlo a golpear. Sanji y Natsumi siguen mareados sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pickles se lanza hacia Natsumi, dándole en el estómago con sus hombreras de pinchos, tirándola al suelo. Y Hamburg hace de nuevo el movimiento utilizado con Zoro, con Sanji. Dejando a los tres tirados en el suelo, en horribles condiciones.

-Natsu-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Sanji, sumamente preocupado por la chica, intentando dirigir su vista hacia del estómago de la chica que sangraba rápidamente.

-Malditos bastardos- dijo Zoro, quitándola las palabras de la boca a Sanji, al ver a la chica semiinconsciente.

-Oh, dios mío... Natsumi- se lastimaba Nami desde lejos, viendo que casi no podía moverse. Buscó con la mirada a los demás de su tripulación, con caras igualadas a las suyas, y Luffy serio. Chopper lloraba mirando horrorizado la herida de la castaña, queriendo ir a ayudarla en cuanto antes.

-Oye, cejillas- llamó Zoro al rubio, que se enfadaba por momentos.

-¿Qué quieres, imbécil?- le respondió Sanji, aún mirando a la chica que no parecía que diera señales de vida, casi al punto de llorar.

-10 segundos- dijo tan solo Zoro, sin responder al insulto.

-Eso servirá- respondió el rubio entendiendo sus palabras.

Cuando, ya se creía que los Sombrero de Paja había perdido el juego, Sanji y Zoro se levantan decididos a luchar, haciendo sonreír por lo bajo a Luffy. Natsumi, con la mínima consciencia, mira la acción de los chicos e intenta levantarse aún con el dolor del estómago, se acerca a ellos.

-No deberías levantarte, nosotros nos ocuparemos- le dijo preocupado Zoro a la chica, al estar esta a su lado.

-Ya descansaré luego, por ahora me cobraré el golpe que me han dado- le respondió la chica, haciéndoles sonreír a ambos.

De repente, Foxy se levanta haciendo que todos mirasen hacia él.

-Pido una Monster Burger- dice el hombre, para luego sentarse, seguido de unas sonrisas de toda su tripulación, especialmente de los adversarios de los tres chicos de la pista.

De repente Hamburg saca dos enormes bates de metal para "moler la carne", Pickles saca dos largas cuchillas para "rebanarlos" y Big Pan dos aplanadores de hierro gigantes para aplastar todos los "ingredientes". Todos los Sombrero de Paja dirigen su mirada hacia el "árbitro" que seguía ignorando las obvias trampas.

Hamburg es el primero en atacar, dirigiéndose hacia Natsumi, pero esta es más rápida y lo esquiva dándole una patada en el costado y enviándoselo a Sanji. Que este lo recibe tirándose a los aplanadores de Big Pan que lo iba a atacar, dejándolo noqueado al instante. Pickles, furioso, va directo hacia Natsumi, pero es parado por Zoro.

-Mutoryu: Tatsu Maki- dice Zoro, aunque no tenía sus katanas, pudiendo mandar a volar a Pickles, dando de lleno en Big Pan, noqueándolo y a punto de caer, pero Sanji y Natsumi lo impiden, haciendo que Big Pan quedara de pie.

Zoro corre hacia Big Pan, siendo detenido por Pickles, el cual es pateado por Sanji que lo envía directo al árbitro. Este intenta sacarle tarjeta roja, pero Nami se los había robado antes. Zoro se dirige a Natsumi. Este cierra los ojos para concentrarse, para luego murmurar.

-Kaze「風」: Shōjun kabe*-dice levantando a Zoro del suelo y tirarlo hacia Big Pan. Zoro lo coge de la boca, echándolo hacia atrás y marca un gol, ganando así la segunda prueba.

-Por fin- susurra la castaña, desmayándose al momento por el esfuerzo cometido. Sin embargo, es parada su caída por Sanji, que le había sujetado la cintura con cuidado de no lastimarla. Sanji levantó a la chica para llevarla en brazos, viendo horrorizado la herida de esta.

Se ha esforzado demasiado, pensaba el rubio preocupado, mientras un Zoro, todavía más preocupado se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto ¿preocupado? Zoro al ver el estado de la chica, intentando cogerla en brazos, pero Sanji se lo negó dirigiéndose hacia sus nakamas que los esperaban.

-Desmayada, ¿tú qué crees?- le respondió Sanji enfadado, haciendo enfadar a Zoro, que no pudo decir nada al llegar junto con sus amigos.

-Por dios, esos imbéciles se han pasado- decía Usopp viendo la herida de la chica, -sin embargo, Chopper está en esa tripulación- decía preocupado el tirador, dirigiendo su mirada a Chopper. Este intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a ellos, pero estaba sujeto por la mujer que les había ganado en la primera prueba.

-Sanji-kun, déjala en el suelo, intentaré cuidarla. Aunque no sea Chopper, algo podré hacer- le pidió Nami con una caja de primeros auxilios que les había robado a la tripulación de Foxy.

Nami empezó a curarla como pudo, ayudada por Robin que le aconsejaba con lo que tenía que hacer, y con Usopp que le pasaba las vendas. Sanji, Zoro y Luffy miraban preocupados la escena desde la distancia.

-No debería haberla dejado que siguiera- dijo Zoro rompiendo el silencio por primera vez. Sanji rió sarcástico, haciendo enfadar a Zoro, -¿de qué te ríes Ero-cook?- le preguntó a punto de blandirle una de sus katanas, que ya las había recuperado.

-Ahora dices eso, deberías pensar más deprisa la próxima vez- le dijo con molestia Sanji, mientras Luffy los miraba serio.

-¿Y entonces, por qué no la paraste tú, eh, listo?- esta vez amenazó Zoro, toqueteando su inseparable katana blanca.

-Porque al fin y al cabo, es demasiado cabezota, no creo que me hiciera caso a mí. A ti, posiblemente sí- le dijo Sanji, dirigiendo su vista al espadachín, que lo miraba sin entender.

_Aunque me encantaría que me hiciera a mí más caso_, pensó Sanji sin decirlo en alto.

Ambos, cocinero y espadachín, se miraron amenazantes a punto de empezar otra de las batallas, pero fueron parados por Luffy.

-De todas formas, es demasiado orgullosa para dejaros a vosotros dos pelear mientras ella estaba tumbada. Aunque se lo hubiera pedido Zoro, aún se habría levantado- aseguró con absoluta firmeza el capitán. Los tres miraron hacia las mujeres y el tirador, que seguían intentando curarla.

-Bueno, creo que ya está, al menos no ha perdido mucha sangre y podrá recuperarse- suspiró Nami al terminar de vendarla. Siguiendo Usopp, que también suspiró derrotado ante los mandatos de Nami.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Luffy acercándose a ellos, seguido de Sanji y Zoro.

-Se recuperara, al fin y al cabo es fuerte- sonrió Nami, mirando a Natsumi dormir.

-Bueno, ya que habéis ganado, tendréis que escoger a uno de nuestra tripulación- todos lo Sombre de Paja se giraron, para ver que quien había hablado era Foxy.

Luffy estuvo pensativo por un momento y cuando iba a hablar fue parado por Nami.

-Espera, será mejor escoger a Foxy, así no hará trampas en la próxima prueba y podremos rescatar a Chopper- le sugirió Nami, son una sonrisa.

-Oye, es no es justo- criticó de repente uno de la tripulación de Foxy.

-Eso, eso- se secundaba otro, empezando a criticar a Nami toda la tripulación de Foxy.

-Oye, no me critiquéis- gritaba enfadada Nami.

-Navegante-san tiene razón, pero Luffy, si lo elijes, luego tendremos que tenerlo de nakama- le dijo Robin a todos, apartando la idea de Nami de la mente y deprimiendo al capitán de la otra tripulación por criticarlo de esa manera tan indirecta.

-¡Shelly!- grita Luffy sonriendo, llamando a la yegua, aunque Nami y Usopp se quedan paralizados al darse cuenta que había elegido a la yegua en verde a Chopper. Criticándolo al capitán.

-Piensa en el pobre Chopper, Luffy- le dice Nami dándole un capón en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, Chopper lo entenderá- le dice mirando sonriente a Chopper. Este se vuelve a sentar entendiendo las palabras de su capitán.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo y creo que me ha salido bastante bien en expresar y todo eso.

Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis preguntarme lo que queráis o sugerirme algo. Y bueno, he decidido basarme en el anime, aunque es más largo, es más divertido, y así mucha gente que no siga el manga entenderá la historia.

Kaze「風」: Shōjun kabe = viento: muro ascendente *

Dejen reviews, me dan de comer y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ~~

¡Byee! x33

¡Feliz Navidad a TODOS! ^^


End file.
